The Designer-Verse Drabbles
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: A collection of one-shots (One-shots that continue on from each other) for my pairing of Kurt Hummel and Liam Ryder (OMC) . Join Kurt and Liam through the ups and downs of their relationship fulled with manipulation, humor, family and love. Kurt/OMC - Complete
1. The Showdown

**Just a Dust Spider swirling around for the last couple of days that I decided to write.**

**I know I have a thing for curls I admit it. They make me feel fuzzy, get over it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That's it. Also I don't own Firefly, but I just had to use the Firefly quote in here. If anyone can find it I'll bake cookies then eat them in your name, then die of food poisoning, I'm not supposed to go near the kitchen.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Come on White Boy! What's going on with you?" Mercedes demanded, hands on her hips.

"Yes Kurt, We need you to return to normal. I cannot afford to have my back-up leave Glee because of an identity crisis!" Rachel declared causing him to roll his eyes.

"Come on little brother! We're worried!" Finn whined.

"I love my Dolphin, and I think it's nice he's no longer wearing so much paint, he can finally sparkle." Brittany said sagely, the Glee clubbers just ignored her as usual, much to the annoyance of Santana and Kurt. Strangely enough Brittany's comment was the closest one there to the truth that day.

William Schuester just stared at the mess his Glee club had descended into. He was just about to start explaining why they needed to sing the perfect Journey number for the club at Regionals when Kurt walked in late.

This caused over half the members of Glee club to begin to stage an impromptu intervention which they stated that Kurt seemed to desperately need, all while talking over each other not giving Kurt a chance to speak or even move before they had dragged him over to a chair and pushed him into it.

Mike looked over at Santana, the two of them hadn't moved from their seats, she looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged. He nodded she could see it too then, and turned back to watch the mess.

Somewhere in the mess of it all Brittany has sat herself down in Kurt's lap and started running her hands lovingly through Kurt's hair, which just caused more questions to come barrelling at Kurt.

Kurt just blinked. A lot.

There wasn't much else he could do, with everybody getting in his face about this or that. He wasn't even sure when Brittany had sat down in his lap, but he loved what she was doing to his hair so he wasn't going to stop her.

He had tried to keep up with everyone's demands but in the end he just sat there waiting patiently. Responding to most of the questions and statements in his mind.

"Kurt! Why aren't you listening to me!" someone probably Rachel shrieked.

"Honestly Kurt. I miss the old you, I kinda liked the old you. In a totally non gay way of course, I'm with Quinn you know" obviously that was Sam, Kurt noted.

"Come on Kurt! Why aren't you saying anything? What did I do to make you change like this? I'll stop with the dumpster tosses I swear!" Puck, Kurt thought simply.

"Noah Puckerman! Do you mean you're still tossing Kurt into the dumpsters!" and that set off Quinn Kurt thought as he inspected his nails

"KURT! Why are you not listening to me! I am the most important person here and I have the most experience dealing with issues like these" Oh yeah that was definitely Rachel.

"Your hair smells like Strawberries" Brittany whispered in his ear "Strawberries and Santana are my favourite flavours" she explained.

Kurt's face twisted into a grimace, looking over at Santana, who smirked at him like she knew what Brittany just said. Kurt decided not to ask what she meant.

"Kurt stop pulling faces at me when I'm talking to you" Oh Prada, Rachel never shuts up.

"Kurt! Why are your hands all over Brittany? Why can you date her but not me?" Kurt just hoped he misheard that one.

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice.

As one the club turned and saw one Sue Sylvester standing in the doorway to the choir room.

"I've a country's government to topple and I can't even use my amazing immortal brain that I found in the most top secret of all top secret labs to plan because of the screeching I can hear coming from the other side of the school! I expected to find that a tribe of small minded rodents was being slaughtered and looking at you all gathered here I can't seem to find myself to be wrong. And there is nothing the great Sue Sylvester can't find, I dragged Osama out of hiding using just my teeth, so that is saying something. Now can it and continue with your frenzied breeding some time when I'm not trying to take over the stock market during last period on a Friday." She declared and turned away only to pause.

"Actually I take that back, do not continue your frenzied breeding ever again, one Baby Traitor is enough" she corrected throwing a glare at Quinn before sweeping away and re-joining the rest of the school in the hallway.

The Gleeks just stood there staring in horror at the doorway. Except for Brittany who had buried her nose in Kurt's hair and was breathing deeply.

Moments later they turned back and started assaulting Kurt with their questions and demands.

"Kurt! You have a Brittany in your hair!" I know, Latest Vogue, awesome isn't it

"Kurt you still aren't listening to me, if you don't start I will be forced to remove you from my Glee club" Just shut up Rachel, seriously

"Kurt marry me and have my babies!" Ok what Tina?

"Guys! GUYS!" came Mr Schuester's call and the Glee club turned to look at him.

"Just sit down and be quiet please" he said slowly. They all obeyed him.

"In your own chairs" he said at Brittany who pouted and moved back to her seat practically on top of Santana who just smiled at her.

When satisfied Will turned towards the door and smiled at the student standing there, looking slightly intimidated.

"Please come in, can we help you?" he asked gently, trying not to spook the student.

The student just blinked at him.

"I just got accosted by a strange woman in an ugly tracksuit who threatened to burn off my curls while I was still wearing them" he said bluntly, his hand coming up to stroke his curls as if to reassure himself they were still there.

William sighed "That would be Sue" he said.

The student blinked at him again "She reminded me of a serial killer" he said weirdly "I actually thought she was going to kill me for just being there."

"I wouldn't put it past her" Kurt deadpanned.

"He speaks!" Mercedes cried and leapt to her feet "Now White Boy! What is with your clothes?" she demanded.

Kurt looked at her strangely "Is that what this was about?" he asked disbelief in his tone "You wanted to ask about my clothes?" the assembled members of Glee nodded sheepishly, except for Santana, Brittany, and Mike. "Well except for Tina, who I'm pretty sure asked to marry me and have my babies" he added looking at Tina who blushed.

"I meant every word" she declared lifting her chin defiantly.

"Um Hi?" said the student up the front "What is wrong with his clothes? I think they're awesome" he said eyes roaming up from Kurt's brown chinos which clung to his legs making them look longer, his is that silk? Sky blue shirt flowing from his shoulders clinging tightly in all the right places, to his perfectly parted brown locks.

"Thank you" Kurt said politely, not believing the boy in front of him knew anything about fashion and just had a gifted sibling or parent.

He was proven wrong when the boy cocked his head, blonde curls bouncing slightly and frowned.

"I don't recognise the brand though, and it looks too high quality to be a simple store brand" he sneered the last words out.

"It's not" Kurt said eyeing the boy "And I don't think I recognise your own brand" he countered.

The boy smirked "I doubt you would" he said bluntly.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes and inspected the teen in front of him.

He was gorgeous, of that there was no doubt.

He wore a pair of black jeans, which clung to his long legs before flaring out slightly at the ends.

A faded green shirt stretched across his chest, the green was neither dull nor bright, obnoxiously so or not, it was a perfect green Kurt noted. The colour reminded him a lot of Wicked actually.

His jacket however Kurt just loved, a simple black leather Tommy Hilfiger like style, which the more Kurt stared at the more he could see the differences between the two. Kurt wanted to beat this teen around the head and just steal the jacket.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "As must as I hate to do so, I must admit defeat. I cannot place your designer either" he said softly receiving gasps from the Gleeks.

The teen grimaced "And as much as I loath to do so I must ask for your designer" he admitted irritably.

Kurt stood and stepped towards the teen who answered with his own step forward.

Standing in front of each other now the two stared at the other.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "I believe I asked you first." He drawled.

"You did" the blonde nodded "Liam Ryder" he said sticking out his hand.

Kurt watched the teen before reaching out.

"Kurt Hummel" he replied grasping the teens hand.

'What a soft hand' Kurt thinks looking at Liam's hand.

They look up at each other and Kurt just knows that Liam was just thinking the same thing.

"You never answered my question" Kurt accused him lightly.

Liam smirks "No, I didn't did I?" he asks

His other hand reaches up runs his finger along the ride side of the collar of his shirt.

There in golden stitching was the word '_Elementum_'.

Kurt frowned "I've never heard of that brand before" he admitted, gaining more gasps of shock from the Gleeks.

"I believe I asked you second" Liam pointed out.

Kurt locked eyes with Liam, his blue eyes shone with only curiosity and was that awe?

He was serious.

Kurt smiled and reached down to the hem of his shirt lifting it up for Liam to see.

Stitched into the hem was the black word '_Tribute'_ with a small black pitchfork logo situated next to it.

"I must also admit that your brand escapes my mind" Liam said slowly, staring at the logo.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, Liam knew what he was talking about.

Suddenly it clicked. Kurt's eyes widened.

He smiled and made eye contact with Liam.

"I would love to get together sometime and discuss our personal brands" he said honestly, smirking at the gasps of realisation the Gleeks made at Kurt's revelation that he had designed what he was wearing.

Liam smiled widely.

"I would relish such an opportunity" he said nodding.

Kurt looked down and realised they were still holding hands.

"We could get coffee perhaps maybe lunch" Liam offered.

Kurt's head shot up "Are you asking me out?" he asked carefully.

"Like you could say no" Liam said smirking.

Kurt shrugged "I guess it will allow me to point out all the obvious flaws in your designing abilities."

Liam paused and narrowed his eyes. "Oh you're good" he said approvingly.

Kurt laughed musically "And you're amazing" he countered just as approvingly.

Twisting their hands until they were arm in arm Kurt nodded towards the door.

"Your car or mine" he asked as they walked out, ignoring the incredulous stares from the Gleeks and the "GO GET SOME LADY LIPS!" from Santana.

The Gleeks stared in shock at the door one Kurt Hummel had just walked out of on the arm of a handsome blonde.

"When Dolphins don't wear paint they sparkle." Brittany said loudly "And when Dolphins sparkle they find their love." She nodded as everyone bar Santana stared at her, before she turned to Santana "That was fun, can I have some sweet lady kisses now?" she asked.


	2. The Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Avengers quote YAY!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt was nervous, what was he going to do?

He had enjoyed his date with Liam on Friday and he definitely wanted another one.

But he was faced with the prospect of returning to school and facing his fellow Glee Clubbers.

There was only one thing to do he decided.

He was going to use Liam as bait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt was shocked.

He had texted Liam asking him to meet his friends who would want an explanation about Friday.

He had walked into the choir room and lunch hand in hand with Liam.

He had watched the Gleeks descended on Liam like a horde of wild animals.

And now he was watching them all vying for Liam's attention.

They all laughed at something he said and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him for having their friendship so quickly.

Wait what? Liam was sitting there telling the Gleeks about Kurt?

He listened to them laughing as Liam poked fun at himself and made Kurt seem like the better person.

"So McCurlz, what do you think of my boy's fashion sense?" Kurt winced 'Dam Mercedes, go straight for the heavy hitter would you?' he thought sarcastically.

"Well now that Kurt no longer has to deal with bullies he can wear whatever he wants" Liam started. 'Wait why don't I have to deal with bullies anymore?' Kurt thought.

"If you are referring to his designing capabilities he is getting better, he's a genius when it comes to designing and making clothes. His designs aren't as flashy as what he used to wear, so in my opinion I love them." Liam finished.

Approval from Mercedes Check.

"What do you mean 'Kurt no longer has to deal with bullies'?" asked Tina.

A smirk, then "I placed him under my protection" came the answer.

'What kind of answer was that?' Kurt fumed mentally.

"What good is your protection?" Santana asked sceptically.

Liam smirked again and leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Santana's eyes widened.

She smiled at him. SANTANA SMILED. At someone was wasn't Brittany. The world must be ending.

"You'll do nicely" she purred at Liam "If you ever get bored of Lady Lips let me know. I'm sure we could have an open relationship".

Liam raised his eyebrow "The only relationship I'm currently interested in is a Diplomatic one" he said.

Santana sighed, a look of mocked disappoint on her face. "Are you sure? I have hands in all the cookies jars" she said enticingly.

Liam nodded "But I have an army."

Santana nodded "I'll be in touch" she said bluntly.

And though Kurt didn't know it then but that was the birth of what later would be called in whispers around the campfire the 'Unholy Alliance'

Brittany stepped forward "I won't warn you away from my Dolphin, because your Mother will destroy you if you hurt him. But beware the Acaiberry." She warned.

Liam narrowed his eyes and nodded at her.

She and Santana turned and left together.

Liam watched them go before brightening again and turning back to the others.

"Dude you hurt my little brother and I'll hurt you" Finn warned him.

Liam's eyebrow raised as he looked at Finn then Puck.

"Does hurting Kurt include throwing him into lockers and dumpster tosses?" he asked coldly "Because if you even think about doing something like that again, then not only will I hurt you. But I won't leave a mark"

Finn and Puck blinked at him.

"Whatever" Puck said snidely.

Liam sneered at Puck "How's Monica?" he asked politely.

Puck paled and left quickly.

Liam fielded a lot of other questions and Kurt was glad that Liam got along with his friends.

Mike and Tina already knew of Liam from the Asian club.

Mike left to go hang out with his friends but Tina shuffled closer to Liam to get to know him better.

By the time that Liam had been interrogated and deemed 'Worthy' lunch was almost over.

Liam had dragged Kurt to sit down next to him and had exchanged numbers with Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Sam.

Artie and Sam had left shortly after the exchange and now it was just Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Liam talking.

Rachel hadn't bothered to show up, not that Kurt was complaining of course.

And as the bell rang the four made plans to meet for Coffee.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt wasn't prepared after coffee though for when Liam turned to him with a smile "So? How did I do? I thought I made good bait myself." He said smugly.

Kurt just stared open mouthed at him.

"You knew what I was doing all along didn't you?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Liam just laughed "Hey, I'm not complaining, I want to get to know your friends."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"So what did you mean by 'I have an army'?" Kurt asked.

"Just that" Liam explained "I network a lot, I need to. It will help in the future when I need sponsors for my clothes and such".

Kurt nodded in understanding "Makes sense, so this army of yours?" he asked again.

Liam laughed again reaching out to hold Kurt's hand as they walked "I have an army, because if I were to tell my officers, I don't know, gossip for example then it would spread to their inferiors and then so on so forth."

Kurt stopped walked causing Liam to look back at him "You have a phone tree?"

Liam shrugged "Army sounds cooler, and Santana knows this. Which is why I'll receive a call from her tonight. We will make a general alliance with similar goals and effectively run the school."

Kurt managed to stop himself from paling at the mere thought of what his boyfriend could do.

"And I'm under your protection now?" he asked a little defensively.

Liam nodded "I am sorry about that. I would have done it earlier but you needed to make the next step by yourself." He apologized.

Kurt froze again "What do you mean?" he asked darkly.

Liam winced at the tone of Kurt's voice.

"I've been watching you for a while" he explained "I promised myself I wouldn't interfere until I asked you out. And I promised myself I wouldn't ask you out until you started to show your true self." He said apologetically.

"It was driving me crazy" he admitted quickly "I really liked you but I couldn't ask you out."

Kurt stared in shock at the teen walking next to him.

"Really?" he asked shocked "You've been waiting patiently for me?" he couldn't help but sound sceptical.

Liam laughed "According to my friends patience is not one of my virtues" he claimed.

Kurt couldn't help but feel special.

If Liam went through all that just for the chance to ask Kurt out then maybe he was making the right decision in dating him.

Looking at Liam, Kurt realised he would have dated him anyway.


	3. Boss Fight - Sue Sylvester

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt should have realised that things with Liam wouldn't be perfect.

The gossip rings were working overtime because Liam wasn't interested in keeping their relationship a secret. He was a cuddler, and he loved just holding Kurt's hand as they walked to classes.

And while he may not be subjected to abuse anymore the hateful stares were just as bad.

Rachel was another problem.

She was 100% sure he was a spy.

Ignoring the fact that Liam had been at McKinley since he was 15.

Ignoring that Liam had lived two houses down from Rachel almost all his life.

Nope he was most certainly a spy.

She had insisted on Liam telling his whole life story. Liam had laughed in her face and told her to bugger off.

When she had brought her findings to Glee Club they had laughed at her.

He wasn't going to join Glee Club.

She didn't care.

Liam had taken Kurt aside one day.

"She's flirting with me, and it's creepy" he said giving Kurt a puppy pout.

Kurt had laughed then reached up and pressed a kiss to Liam's lips before heading off to class.

Liam had stood there and touched his lips slowly before heading off to his own class.

The next day Kurt received a text from Liam

**Commander Liam Ryder** flashed onto his screen, smiling softly at his boyfriend's self-declared title he had opened it and froze.

Kurt had stormed into Glee that day furious.

"We have two problems to deal with first!" Rachel announced.

Kurt was glad she was talking, he was going to enjoy tearing her apart when she brought Liam up.

"The first problem is that I received an anonymous text today, it said 'You are toeing the line Girl, if you cross it I will destroy you and enjoy doing it', obviously this is a threat directed towards the star of Glee club." She declared.

Mr. Schuester stepped forward and grabbed her phone from her hand. Looking at it he spoke "This is serious Rachel, you should go to the police with this".

Rachel flipped her hair dramatically "The second thing is even worse. Kurt I'm sorry. But Liam kissed me." She announced.

The members of Glee started talking angrily.

Decided this was the perfect time Kurt stood up and moved towards the centre of the room taking his phone out.

He raised his hands and called for the Glee Clubbers to "by the love of Prada, shut up".

When they were silent he turned to Rachel.

"Shortly after lunch today I received a bunch of texts telling me that Liam and Rachel kissed." He said scrolling through his messages "Here are a couple"

"Hey Lady Lips, I just saw Berry fling herself at your boy."

"Watch out Hummel, Berry just made a move on Ryder."

"Don't worry Kurtie, The Acaiberry attacked your Dolphin."

He paused from where he was reading the texts and looked back at Rachel.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked her angrily.

"They were wrong. He kissed me!" she cried.

Kurt just raised his eyebrow and opened the video file he had been sent and turn his phone to her.

The video clearly showed Rachel flirting with a disgusted Liam before throwing herself at him and kissing him before he pushed her away.

"Glee club dismissed" Kurt said bluntly pocketing his phone and strutted from the room.

Rachel apologized in the end. She was afraid that Liam was just using him and wanted to prove it.

The glee club forgave her but Liam remained on edge in her presence for a while afterwards.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One day Kurt had walked into Glee club to see Liam and Santana standing face to face snarling things at each other while the rest of Glee club looked on horrified.

After taking a seat and listening to what they were saying Kurt could understand why.

Switching between talking dirty and talking violently the Gleeks were alternating between flushing and paling.

After "46 minutes dude, they did that for 46 minutes!" Santana had offered her hand which Liam shook.

"Alright Boy-Band, you're not so bad. Your boyfriend was the only person who could Out-Wanky the Queen of Wanky. I actually proud to declare you a Queen of Wanky as well." Santana said smirking.

Liam had smirked right back at her "This was fun, we should do this more often. That comment about R2-D2 was ingenious" he had praised her.

Giving Kurt a quick kiss he had left and headed to his class.

Kurt had been panicky for a week afterwards about whether Liam would be willing to wait until he was ready before getting more physical before Liam sat him down and forced him to explain what was wrong by threatening to cut an Alexander McQueen scarf in half.

After explaining all his fears Liam had just laughed and kissed him chastely.

"You were my first kiss" he explained softly "And if I'm lucky to still have you when you decide you're ready then you'll be my first for everything else as well."

Kurt had never felt more special.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The worse thing that ever happened to him was when Kurt was pulled out of a 1st period Tuesday morning Glee club practice.

By Sue Sylvester.

She had sat him down in her office and proceeded to give him a 2 hour lecture on safe sex.

Going into more detail than Kurt ever wanted she went as far as to play some "Educational Videos" which horrified Kurt more than the videos of Kurt's "I cried when they killed your mother Bambi" episode.

She had then shoved him from her office with a huge box of condoms and lube and slammed the door behind him.

At least she cared Kurt thought.

It wasn't until lunch that day that things between Liam and Kurt got bad. Kurt still blamed Sue for it.

Sue had stalked into the cafeteria like a woman on an extremely important mission. So she walked in normally.

She had then crossed the cafeteria and grabbed Liam by the ear pulled him from his seat and to his feet.

Then she began to warn him, in very very colourful language, what she would do him if he even thought about damaging her state of the art Porcelain Cheerio who won her Nationals by singing Celine Dion for 14 minutes in French.

Everyone watching could see exactly where Sue went wrong.

It was a unanimous decision that Sue calling Liam a "Curly haired chink" insulting both his half-Asian heritage and his curly hair.

It was also a unanimous decision that Liam was extremely defensive of his half-Asian heritage and that he would tear someone apart violently for insulting his hair. (The only reason he didn't say anything the first time she insulted his hair is because he was a man on a mission).

People could only watch in horror as Liam rose to his full height, which confused Kurt because he hadn't noticed he was slouching in the first place, and replied to her coldly cutting her off.

People started feeling the urge to run as Sue's eyes narrowed dangerously.

But they could only stare as the two of them tore each other to shreds verbally in front of the entire school.

The worst part was that they didn't raise their voices but kept them dangerously low.

The entire school evacuated the cafeteria as the two just kept snapping at each other.

The next thing anyone in the school knew the two had disappeared from the cafeteria and were walking through the halls as if nothing happened.

They both refused to speak of it to anyone but they always bore a strange respect for each other since then.

Santana would just smirked and whisper slowly to Liam who would smirked back.


	4. The Trap

**Okay, another installment in the Designer-Verse**

**I don't own Glee, Torchwood, Or Adam Lambert's amazing songs**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

Kurt smiled at Liam's mother as she let him into the house directing him up the stairs.

It was easy to see where Liam got his fabulous taste in fashion from Kurt noticed. Gay or not even Kurt could see that Liam's mother was gorgeous. A tall black hair Asian woman hair falling to her shoulders ending in curls so much like Liam's blonde ones.

Quickly ascending the stairs Kurt thought back on his relationship with Liam, they had their bumps and roadblocks as all couples did, but they always came crawling back. Unable to stay away from each other.

Liam had gone through the dangerous 'If you hurt Kurt they will never find your body' routine with the whole glee club sans Brittany and Santana who just slipped a condom into his shirt pocket, and he had come out on top curiously asking them to define 'Hurting Kurt' because by his definition they all deserved to six feet under.

That one had earned him a lot of brownie points with Kurt and a lot of embarrassed mumbling from the Glee Clubbers.

Liam had somehow gotten the Jocks off his back, Kurt never knew what "My lawyer can push the send button faster than you can shove Kurt" meant, but it worked.

Kurt knocked on Liam's door quietly hearing voices inside; when no response came he opened the door and peaked inside.

Kurt stepped into the room, it was empty and the voices were coming from behind Liam's bathroom door.

"_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for loving me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly"_

Kurt was frozen listening in shock to Liam's voice as he sang, Liam had claimed that his voice was best heard in the shower whilst wearing a pair of really strong fluffy earmuffs, and apparently the fluffy part was 100% necessary and Kurt shouldn't argue.

"_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life"_

Kurt listened, already thinking of the amazing duets they could perform.

Their voices would meld together perfectly he realized, Kurt's higher voice winging its way through the harmonies while Liam's deeper voice would catch and carry while they sung together.

He cocked his head, a trait he had picked up from Liam.

'This is it' he realized 'Can he hit this?'

"_Just don't give up I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe"_

Kurt had enough.

Stalking forward he burst through the door to the bathroom and stormed up to a yelping Liam.

"You told me you couldn't sing!" he declared dangerously causing Liam to whimper slightly.

"You said you couldn't sing! And then I come in here and find you singing perfectly!" he ranted pacing back and forth arms waving in the air.

"This! How can we have a relationship when you lie to me like this?" Ok, now Kurt did know he was being dramatic, but he wanted Liam to be off-centre and scrabbling.

"This is like saying that Rachel Berry is better than Lady Gaga! Or, or that Gwen deserves Jack more than Ianto!" Okay, that was strange but at least Liam would understand it, he never realized how cute a dork could be before he saw Liam fangaying over Torchwood.

Liam looked horrified "How dare you!" he said moving his hands to his hips "Everyone knows that Gwen's personality would only drive Jack to ruin!" he declared piously.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively "Irrelevant" ignoring Liam's scandalized look at Kurt calling Torchwood 'irrelevant' he continued "Our relationship is only budding and it is lies like this that can break it into a million small well dressed pieces!" once again he was being dramatic, but Liam was kind of a Diva as well so he would understand.

Liam's face took on an overly serious look "And I think the best thing to fix our relationship is to take a break while one of us sees other people and the other eats Ice-cream and cries, before we realize that we are perfect for each other and get back together much to the joy and tears of everyone when we kiss romantically in public." He said nodding sagely before pausing "I bags the Ice-Cream" he added "You don't have the figure and I'm a lazy bastard".

Kurt just stared at him in shock.

"What?" Liam asked "Chick flicks never lie" he defended.

Kurt shook his head slowly "No that won't do, I have no desire to date other people" he argued "I think the best thing for you to do would be to serenade me from my window" he declared.

"Your windowsill is kind of small" he pointed out "I would fall off" earning an exasperated look from Kurt "You could stand on my lawn and sing" Kurt replied as if it were obvious.

"Then your dad would shoot me, and your dad doesn't even know about us, he wouldn't be happy to hear that I was vocally cheating on you with my Shampoo" Liam pointed out waving the shampoo bottle in his hand.

Kurt paused "Ok fair point, my dad would totally shoot you, twice, first for dating me then second for the vocal cheating." He amended.

Liam nodded happily "You could stand on my lawn while I serenade you from my window?" he offered "Like a slap in the face of gender-roles" he explained.

"Brilliant!" Kurt exclaimed, almost feeling bad when Liam's face let up "You will sing to me in front of the Glee club, what an amazing idea" he said.

"Of course it is! I came up with it, wait what?" Liam said before stuttering.

"You will walk into Glee Club on Friday last period, which is tomorrow by the way, and you will serenade me in the form of a Glee Club audition" Kurt replied beaming.

Liam's face fell before lighting up again, "See this is why I love you, you're a manipulative bastard" he declared proudly pointing the shampoo bottle at Kurt.

Kurt smiled innocently at him "Are we agreed?" he asked sweetly.

Liam grimaced "You have won this round, it's only expected that I face my punishment with soiled trousers and a brave perfectly sculptured face" he said sadly.

Kurt snorted and he nodded "You're right that's ridiculous, I've got some designs for Chinos that I want to make, I really think I could be onto something." He admitted.

Kurt beamed at Liam "I am glad to see you though" he admitted slowly now their usual game was over.

Liam yelped, raising his hand to his eye.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" he whined turning his eye to the shower spray and washing the shampoo of his face.

Kurt and Liam froze at the same time.

Kurt took that time to quickly look Liam up and down.

Liam flushed "Kurt, would you mind, uh, if we had our date tomorrow after Glee?" he asked "I'll need some time to practice a song, design and pick my clothes, and perhaps finish my shower and put clothes on" he said hopefully.

Kurt nodded carefully staring at the shower head above Liam's head.

"Yes" he agreed "I think that's for the best. After all tomorrow is an important day, and the stress you should be putting on this will need to be rather uh _big_" he said stressing the last word as he walked out of the bathroom.

Ignoring Liam's squawk he closed the doors and went downstairs.

Liam's mother was sitting calmly at the Kitchen counter sipping from a mug.

"Well?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Kurt nodded smirking slightly "It worked perfectly Mrs Ryder, he's going to audition tomorrow".

Liam's mother chuckled "Call me Elena Kurt" she said "I swear you're the best thing to happen to my boy in years" she admitted before narrowing her eyes at him "I doubt I need to explain what would happen if you hurt him?" Elena asked.

Kurt paled and shook his head "Your carefully chosen family stories when we met the first time were explicit enough" he said shuddering "I doubt I need to explain what would happen to him if he hurt me though?" he said coldly.

Elena nodded "We kill him and feed the body to various animals around Ohio before I kidnap you and we flee to New York to live the lives of a Glamorous Mother – Son fashion team" she said as if it were obvious.

They beamed at each other before cackling and winding their pinkies together, shaking their hands.

Kurt turned and practically skipped out the front door and going to his car.

Smirking Elena turned back to the staircase where Liam was standing, a towel around his waist dripping.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" he asked carefully.

At Elena's nod he sighed "How many Grandchildren?" he asked sadly.

Elena's smirk grew, "We'll discuss that over Dinner, now go practice for your audition tomorrow." She said sweetly as she turned to place her now empty mug in the sink humming happily.


	5. The Audition

**Okay, another installment in the Designer-Verse**

**Warning for a lot of badly-hidden dirty-talk, nothing too explicit and it all isn't actually supposed to be dirty talk just Liam being a git and not taking defeat quietly.**

**I don't own Glee. I also don't own another song of Adam Lambert's, but I do love it, a lot.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

William Schuester was annoyed.

Kurt's boyfriend had been popping into Glee Club at inopportune times and whisking Kurt away to do god knows what.

Will would rather not think about what two gay teenagers were doing when they were alone. It's bad enough he has to watch half his Glee Club making out with other.

He sighed and looked over his class, seeing Kurt talking animatedly with Mercedes and Brittany a plan came into his mind.

He was going to ensure that Kurt would be there today. He just knew it.

"Brittany, Mercedes. Can I speak to you two after class please?" he asked them.

Getting their nods in confirmation he smirked slightly.

Oh yeah, Kurt wasn't escaping this one.

When the class finished packing up the three Gleeks waited for the class to empty before making their way to the front.

"Kurt can you please wait outside?" he asked politely ignoring the eyebrow Kurt raised before turning and leaving the room.

"Mercedes, Brittany, thank you for waiting. I need to talk to you and its important." He whispered.

"Why are we whispering Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked whispering.

Will threw a cautious glance at the door where Kurt could be seen waiting through the glance.

Following his sight Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"You better not be messing with my boy Mr. Schue" she warned darkly.

Brittany shook her head "Mr. Schue misses the Dolphin too" she said.

For once they actually understood what Brittany meant.

Will nodded "Exactly Brittany" he said "Kurt has been missing way too much Glee club and is spending all his time with that boy."

Mercedes and Brittany frowned.

"I want you to kidnap Kurt" Will said proudly.

"What?" Mercedes said mouth hanging open.

"I want you to tell any Glee Clubbers he has 5th period with to kidnap him and force him to come to Glee Club kicking and screaming" he said.

Mercedes and Brittany shared a glance.

"Um why Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked warily.

"I want to stage an intervention." Will explained slowly 'Children' he thought 'They need things to be explained simply'.

"Kurt has been missing Glee and ditching his friends" Will reminded them "This intervention will bring Kurt back to us" he declared.

"Mr. S." Mercedes said "It was an intervention that drove Kurt away from us" she reminded him.

Will waved his hand as if swatting away a fly.

"Exactly! That's the beauty of it" he said excitedly "An intervention drove Kurt away, and an intervention will bring him back" he explained.

"Mr. Schue" Mercedes began slowly "Kurt has been spending a lot of time with us. Most of Glee Club is friends with Liam now, so he often hangs with us"

Will shook his head, "No Mercedes, you only _think_ you're spending as much time with Kurt, I hardly see you together anymore" he said condescendingly.

Brittany jumped up from the desk she was perched on "It's okay Mr. Schue" she exclaimed "We'll kick and scream as we drag Kurt to Glee" she promised placing her hand over her heart.

Will beamed brightly at his students.

"I knew I could count on you!" he said proudly.

Mercedes and Brittany plastered smiles on their faces as they hurried out of the classroom.

Will cracked his knuckles.

Oh yeah, he was a genius.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

"Kurt!" Mercedes whispered fiercely "Run! Mr. Schue wants us to kidnap you and drag into Glee Club today"

"While kicking and screaming, Mr. Schue is weird like that" Brittany added nodding sagely.

Kurt blinked at his two girlfriends "It's alright girls, I'll be there" he promised.

Mercedes smiled "Thanks Kurt, he made it sound like you had been abandoning us all or something" she said shaking her head.

Kurt laughed "I've missed two Glee club practices in the 3 months I've been dating Liam. Liam caused one and the second one I was kidnapped by Hurricane Sue for a 2 hour lecture on safe sex" he said shuddering at the last explanation.

"I know!" Mercedes said "He also told me that I don't spend as much time with you as I thought I did" she chuckled.

Kurt blinked at her in shock "Are you kidding? You've been spending more time with me since Liam met you. He loves you" he said in shock.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her "In fact I'm considering buying Liam a collar so you can't steal him" he teased playfully.

"Wanky" came Santana's voice in his ear causing him to jump.

Kurt watched her link arms with Brittany before she turned back to Kurt "For the record I don't see why you aren't tapping that yet" Santana frowned "Or being tapped yet, I don't care which as long as I get the video" she said dismissively "And I will deny this but I like him, He can out 'Wanky' me and that in itself is an amazing thing for a virgin. You're the only other one to come close and you're a virgin too." She said sadly.

They all laughed at that.

Santana linked her other arm with Kurt's.

"See you later Cedes, we have calculus" he said as Santana started to lead him away.

"See ya White-Boy" Mercedes called as she went to her own class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

Will stared at the door as the Glee Club started to gather at the beginning of 6th period.

So far no sign of Kurt, Brittany, Santana, or Mercedes.

William was willing to believe that Santana and Brittany were off, um studying, but he knew that Mercedes and Kurt weren't.

Suddenly Will could make out a weird screaming noise making its way closer and closer.

Eventually the Glee Club became deadly quiet as the screaming got louder.

The door burst open and Brittany jumped in screaming performing strange kicks at the air.

Still kicking and screaming she made her way over to Will.

Backing away slowly he was shocked when she just stopped in front of him and said "We brought Kurt kicking and screaming" before pouting "Mercedes and Tana refused to kick and scream though."

Looking over he saw the three other missing students calmly sitting together talking softly.

Forcing a weak smile onto his face he resisted the urge to pat Brittany on the head before thanking her.

Nodding she skipped over and threw herself over Santana's lap.

Smirking Will moved over till he was standing in the centre of the choir room.

"Alright thank you four for finally joining us, you especially Kurt" he said not noticing the confused looks on everyone else's faces.

"Now Regionals!" he began clapping his hands together for effect, as he opened his move to continue he saw movement by the door.

Turning he spotted Liam walking through the door.

"NO!" he yelled before jumping in front of Kurt his arms spread.

"He's mine and you can't have him!" he shouted at a confused looking Liam.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

Kurt blinked at that looking between Mr. Schue and Liam.

"Uh" Liam began.

"No" Mr. Schuester said crossly.

"Yes" Liam said frowning.

"No" Mr. Schue snapped.

"Yes" Liam snapped back.

Before the Glee Clubs confused eyes Mr. Schue and Liam devolved into an argument consisting of Liam saying "Yes" to counter Mr. Schue's "No"s

Liam suddenly said "No" causing Mr. Schue to say "Yes".

Liam smirked, "Thank you" he said moving to the centre of the room ignoring Mr. Schue's cursing.

"Wait what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked confused.

Liam fixed a glare at Mr. Schue before pointing at his seat.

"Sit" he ordered.

The Gleeks laughed as Mr. Schue tripped over as he hastened to obey.

Turning back to the Gleeks Liam smiled.

"I am standing here before you today" he begun dramatically "Because of my outstanding punishment"

Kurt suddenly paled; Liam would obey the rules of the game. Kurt knew that.

But Kurt also knew that Liam would never go down quietly.

Kurt was suddenly afraid of the mischievous glint in Liam's sky blue eyes.

"Kurt defeated me in one on one combat. And as I stood there naked and dripping, not even metaphorically mind you we were battling in the shower, he declared that my punishment would be to.." he stopped and shuddered.

"No I won't going into that, it's too horrifying and R-18 to mention in public." He said slowly.

"Anyway Kurt managed to defeat me hands down. He just knows when he gets Wanky I just explode into goo" he said purring the last words out.

As all of the glee club turned to look at Kurt in horror at Liam's choice of words Kurt could see the challenge clearly in Liam's eyes.

Refusing to back down Kurt said softly so it echoed across the room "Well I do have a lot of talents".

Humor and success flashed through Liam's eyes.

Kurt realized he had been played.

"That you do Kurt" he agreed cheerfully "Not even an _ego_ as ah _big_ as mine can withstand your lashing tongue"

As jaws all across the room dropped and Santana started sniffing Kurt weirdly.

"Anyway. My public punishment is to serenade Kurt in the form of a Glee Club audition." He finished as gasps made themselves known across the room, as they turned from staring at Kurt to looking at Liam.

Moving over to the Piano Liam placed his iPod on it and scrolled through it.

Turning to face the assembled Gleeks he said "So this is my audition"

Pushing play he moved back into the centre of the room as the music started playing.

The Gleeks who knew the song started bobbing their heads in time with the music.

Opening his mouth and closing his eyes Liam began to sing.

"_Jumpin' out the window_

_Movin' on, groovin' on_

_Which way will the wind blow?_

_We can't be wrong, so say "So Long"_

_I'ma pick you up, I'ma pick you up_

_What're you tryin' to say to me?_

_Catch the train and do what you're tryin' to do_

_Are you gonna play with me?"_

Liam's eyes opened as his voice rose to hit the next notes perfectly, causing gasps from everyone in the room including Kurt.

"_All my life, I've been waiting_

_Pass my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, I'ma flip and flash right through the scene_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

As he sung he locked eyes with Kurt. He lowered his voice slightly allowing a slight growl to come out as he began to sing the next verse

"_Breaking down the boundaries_

_Rollin' on, strollin' on_

_They won't ever find me_

_And after all, we'll have a ball_

_I'ma pick you up, I'ma pick you up_

_We're gonna see where we can go_

_This is how I live, this is what I give_

_And you're the one I want to know_

_All my life, I've been waiting_

_Pass my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, I'ma flip and flash right through the scene_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

His voice began to fill with emotion as he kept his blue eyes locked onto Kurt's glasz eyes.

He lowered his voice allowing it to come out as a growling purr that caused Kurt to shiver.

"_Tiny minded, two-tone suckers_

_Same old faces make me shudder_

_Countless times I've screamed, "Oh brother!"_

_Where are you? I need someone to be my lover"_

As Liam reached the last chorus he shifted his feet and began to belt out the words fill practically dripping with how he felt.

"_All my life, I've been waiting_

_Pass my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, I'ma flip and flash right through the scene_

_Can't you see what I mean?_

_It's a trip, I'ma flip and flash right through the scene_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

Liam practically screamed the last note out.

His chest heaving he bowed.

"Thank you for your time" he said breathlessly before turning and walking out.

The Gleeks including Kurt just sat there staring at where Liam once stood.

Kurt stood up with tears streaming down his face and looked to the other Gleeks who had tears dripping down their faces as well.

"We will see you guys later, Mr. Schue." He said nodding to his teacher before turning and walking out.

After a while Mr. Schue slowly stood up and walked into the centre of the room.

"We need him" he said simply.


	6. Battle Orders

**I don't own Glee. **

**Warning for bad language and Rachel bashing and slight Finn smacking.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

To say Kurt was shocked was an understatement.

Here he was sitting on the couch opposite from his Dad and Carol.

Being yelled at for taking drugs and having under-age sex.

He was 18! WTF!

And to make things worse Finn and Rachel were sitting on the other sofa.

Rachel was looking too smug Kurt realized.

His attention was brought back to his father when he heard the horrifying words.

"You are never to see this Liam fellow again!"

Kurt jumped up.

"WHAT!" he screamed at his father who looked shocked at Kurt yelling.

"You are going to tell me I am forbidden from seeing someone? I am eighteen Dad! I can date whoever I want!" he yelled.

"NO!" he shouted cutting of his Father when he opened his mouth to argue.

"You are going to believe the words of Rachel and Finn and not even let me answer any of your bloody accusations?" he asked scathingly.

"You have never even met Liam. And you are going to take the word of one Rachel Fucking Berry over your own Son's!" he ended in a shout "You know how she is!"

Carol interceded quickly "Kurt, what do you mean by 'You know how she is'?" she asked.

Kurt glared at his Father and the other two teens "Rachel sent a person called Sunshine to an active crack house because she felt threatened by her talent, and now she comes here and goes behind my back to my father because Liam joined Glee Club two weeks ago and got chosen for the lead role over her" he explained to her softly. Kurt still loved Carol; she wasn't trying to replace his mother and was always happy to just talk. She also cared about his father as much as he did. Carol has also just sat there quietly listening to what everyone had to say, another reason he loved her. She always listened to every side of the argument before getting involved.

Carol whirled to Rachel "Is that true?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

Rachel rapidly shook her head "Kurt is lying Mrs. Hudson" she said innocently "Kurt obviously just feels the need to defend his drug and sex crazed boyfriend".

Her answer was easily negated by Finn nodding his head before she answered.

Angrily Carol turned back to Kurt.

"I presume you have his number?" she asked quietly "Can you text him asking him to come over now?" she said at his nod. After approving his message she turned to Burt.

"And what prove did Rachel present you with this theory?" she asked her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Foolishly for Burt he didn't notice "Both Finn and Rachel backed it up!" he defended.

"What proof?" she asked again.

"You've noticed that Kurt isn't spending a lot of time here. He's going out after school and coming home just before dinner" Burt claimed angrily.

"Kurt usually goes out anyway" Carol pointed out "He loves spending time with his friends, whether at their place, the mall or here!"

"But!" Burt began only to be cut off by Carol.

"No! We will sit here and wait for this Liam boy to arrive, then we will continue this" Carol said sweetly and even Burt's temper was put on hold by the look in his wife's eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0**

The house was eerily silent when Kurt's phone buzzed and he checked it.

"He's outside, he must have rushed." Kurt said slowly.

Carol nodded standing up and leaving the room.

Less than 5 minutes later she came back in with Liam trailing behind her.

Liam cast a concerned glance at Kurt taking in his angry eyes and flushed skin.

His eyes narrowed when he also saw the smug look in Rachel's eyes. But he paled slightly at the rage in Burt's.

He took a seat next to Kurt when Carol directed him to, placing the bag on his shoulder between his feet.

Kurt was glad he sat next to him as he felt Liam's thigh pressed against his, offering the only comfort he could.

"Now Liam" Carol began dangerously "How long have you know Kurt?"

Casting a quick glance at Kurt Liam faced Carol.

"Uh we literally ran into each other around a year ago at school" he answered his face easily switching to a mask of indifference and his voice following.

"I only asked him out 4 months ago during Glee though" he explained.

"I thought Kurt said you only joined Glee Club two weeks ago?" she asked politely.

Liam nodded to her "I told Kurt I couldn't sing. But he caught me singing in my office, and practically jumped at me and ordered me to join Glee."

"Your office?" Carol questioned her eyebrow rising.

"Yeah" Liam said "Where I create my designs" he said simply.

Kurt could see what he was doing, ingraining himself with the one member of the family that would support him.

"Designs?" Carol asked.

Hook, Line, and Sinker Kurt thought smugly.

"Yes" Liam said smiling he lifted his arm and touched the collar of Kurt's shirt. His finger slipping under it and caressing the skin comforting Kurt. "I design clothes" Liam explained twisting the fabric lightly to show her the _'Elementum'_ brand name on the collar.

Kurt watched Carol's eyes and knew that Carol she was in too deep too back away now. Kurt was also surprised to see his father's eyes light up.

"Wait, you're the Liam that Kurt designs clothes with?" Burt asked.

Kurt was surprised that Burt remembered that.

Liam nodded to Burt "Yes sir" he said respectively "Your son is a genius" he complimented.

Carol's eyes narrowed as she suddenly realized what Liam had done, he had gotten through to Burt some of the only ways someone on his bad side could. Respect and Kurt.

"You don't do drugs?" Burt asked bluntly causing Liam's eyes to widen.

"Magnesium tablets" he said honestly.

"And sex?" Burt questioned just as bluntly.

Liam flushed "I'm a virgin sir, but have received enough sex talks and listened to enough crude teenagers to be able to Out-Wanky even Santana" he said

Burt and Carol's eyes narrowed dangerously "Out-Wanky?" repeated Carol.

Liam nodded flushing again "Santana is known for her exploits. She is a master of talking dirty." Liam explained "It takes one with a fast wit and a sharp tongue to out sass her. Kurt and I are among the select few to do so."

"By that he means they are the only two" Finn piped up helpfully. "Santana is scary and they are the only ones who are scarier".

"Scarier?" Burt asked.

Liam smirked then "By that he means that it would only take one phone call for me to destroy someone's entire image at McKinley"

Carol raised an eyebrow "And what could encourage you to do that?" she asked.

"Kurt" Liam said bluntly "If someone was to attack him I would ensure they paid for it" he explained looking into Rachel's eyes causing her to pale and swallow heavily.

Noticing this Burt and Carol looked at each other and nodded.

"If you hurt him" Burt began to warn him only to be cut off.

"Then I would be performing social suicide before Kurt and my Mother actually killed me fed my body to the animals and ran off to New York to live a glamorous new life" Liam interceded "Yeah I know, my mother is fond of randomly texting me that to remind me, she adores Kurt even more than she loves me. My Mother is scarier than Sue Sylvester."

Burt and Carol smiled evilly, before Burt turned to Rachel "I think you should leave, it's almost dinner time".

Rachel paled again before nodding and standing up dragging Finn up to escort her to the door.

Carol watched Liam, as his eyes followed her like a hawk.

When they heard the front door shut he instantly turned to Kurt.

"Do you have wireless internet and may I use it quickly?" he asked.

At Kurt's nod he reached into his bad and pulled his laptop onto his lap and booting it up.

As the Hummel-Hudson watched he clicked a few things before a voice was heard from the laptop "Yeah? What do you want?"

An smile spread across Liam's face as he answered "Hello Santana dear, Brittany doing well?"

They heard a scoff "Yeah of course she is, she thanks you for the dresses, she loves them"

Liam nodded to the screen "I had hoped so" before an evil smirk graced his face "By the way, Rachel just crossed the line".

A pause was heard "Lady Lips?" Santana asked.

"Yes, she went after him on home territory" Liam nodded to her grimly.

Carol and Burt exchanged a glance at the tone changes and the use of words.

"Are you ordering an attack?" they heard Santana ask angrily.

Liam smirked nodding "Target Home Base" he ordered.

"With pleasure, I'll get back to you" with that the dial tone started beeping.

Nodding satisfactorily Liam snapped the lid down on the laptop and returned to it to his bag.

"Do you mind if we invited the Glee Club over for an emergency meeting?" he asked Burt innocently.


	7. War Council

**I don't own Glee. **

**Warning for bad language and Rachel bashing.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After receiving permission Kurt and Liam sat and talked with Burt and Carol.

Burt after actually meeting the real boy and not the demon-child Rachel told him about had no problems with the teen dating his son.

Burt who normally wasn't fond of fashion couldn't help but be interested when Liam suggested to Kurt that he show him his "Garage Range". The thought of wearing clothes that his son designed was a good one for Burt, but looking at some of the things Burt had seen Kurt wearing he was understandably concerned.

As Kurt left the room to get this design books Liam turned to Carol and Burt.

"Well?" he asked simply.

"One wrong move and you're over" Carol said bluntly shocking Burt "Kurt clearly loves him and if you break his heart your Mother will have to get in line because I will break you".

A smile graced Liam's face and they could both tell this was the first real smile they had seen all night from him "I love him, I may not be ready to say it yet, but I will be" he said for the first time that night not wearing a mask.

Kurt entered the room not noticing the mood. He cheerfully sat down next to Liam and handed his father a book "Look for the pages with Garage in the corner" he instructed.

Burt's eyebrows rose, "This looks nothing like what you used to wear" he noted.

Kurt nodded "I used to wear more flashy clothes because it annoyed the Jocks as a bonus, now I don't have to worry about them I've been wearing clothes more and more my style." He explained.

"You don't have to deal with bullying anymore?" Carol asked looking at Liam eyebrow raised.

Liam merely smirked causing her to nod her head slightly.

"No, they've totally backed off me. I still get glares but dirty looks seems to be the extent of it" Kurt chirped happily as he passed another sketchbook to Carol "These are some of my female designs" he said.

Carol looked excited and start inspecting the designs immediately.

Looking at Kurt's hopeful face Liam grabbed onto his hand and lightly squeezed, smiling fondly. Kurt smiled back basking in the comfort Liam's touch provided.

_Cameo Lover_ burst suddenly from Liam's pocket and he used his free hand to dig for his phone, checking the caller ID he held it up to his ear "Hello again Santana. Status Report?" he said into it.

He nodded for a bit then spoke again "Change the meeting to the Hummel house, yes I'm there now. Ok I'll contact group C then. See you soon. Abaddon Out." He pushed a button and looked up to the watching Hummels.

"Our friends will be making their way over, we'll be in the basement while we're here. We'll try to keep the noise down." He said in explanation before turning to face Kurt fully "I'll fill you in before they all arrive, Santana and Brittany are contacting them now." He said looking down to his phone and sending a mass text.

"We can wait up here until they get here" Liam said "So your parents can keep going through your designs".

Kurt smiled at this and burrowed into Liam's side who wrapped his arm around him.

Together they watched Carol and Burt going through Kurt's designs. Kurt occasionally answering a question for them.

They stood as one when knocking came from the front door. Kurt tell his parents to write down the numbers they are interested in and asking them to send anyone down to them.

Opening the door they were met with Mercedes, Sam, Santana and Brittany. Inviting them in, they went into the basement, sitting on Kurt's couches just talking as everyone filed in.

When he noticed everyone was here he locked both doors leading into the basement and walked back to the group.

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming." He said as everyone stopped talking and looked to him.

"What is this about?" Quinn asked "We were only told it was an emergency Glee club meeting, and if that's true then where are Rachel and Finn?" she said.

Nodding at her Liam and Kurt explained what had happened that day.

The response was generally anger that Rachel did something like that, not surprise that she would, just anger that she did.

"And that is why Santana and I have called a War Council here" Liam said.

Santana stood and made her way to stand by Liam turning back to the gathered Gleeks.

"For many of us the choir room and the Gleeks represent home and safety at McKinley" Santana said "And that's why we are going to hit Rachel where it hurts. If we take away her home and safety what will she have left?" she ask rhetorically.

"Are you saying we all quit Glee?" Sam asked shocked.

Liam laughed "Actually yes" he said to their shock "Only temporally though" he added hastily "Why should be sing for the New Directions when all we do is stay in the background and dance? If we want to sing lead shouldn't we get the opportunity to without Rachel going to Mr. Schue and convincing him to give it to her without audition?" he asked them.

Santana took over "Nowhere in the Show Choir rules does it say that there can only be one show choir per school. We propose starting our own student lead show choir. One with equal opportunity" she said.

The Gleeks started nodding.

"This is what Glee should be" Liam continued "Not the Dictatorship that Mr. Schue runs." He snarled "Glee has been cancelled this week for Rachel's performance on Friday last period. And knowing Rachel she'll want to use the auditorium, so we'll book it and wait for them." He said.

Santana nodded "When they arrive we'll start our group performance and blow them away. Then we will turn around and kick them out of the Auditorium because our Glee club has it booked. And then we'll go to Regionals and kick ass while they won't have enough people to go." She explained.

Waiting patiently the two teens watched as the Gleeks talked among themselves.

Finally Mercedes raised her hand "And when you say equal opportunity?" she asked.

"When we say that we mean you audition for your position, and then we have a vote on who gets what" Santana answered.

Mercedes smiled "I'm in".

The rest of the old New Directions quickly agreed.

Liam smiled and smacked his hands together "First order of business then, Can we not pick something as sexually suggestive as 'New Directions' for our choir name please?" he asked.

There was a pause as people stopped to think about what 'New Directions' could be before chorus' of "Ew" and "That's gross" and a single "Wanky" echoed across the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay" Santana said "Are we decided on a choir name?" They all nodded.

"And what about our first group number?" she asked. They all nodded again.

"Alright guys, what about the first two choir captains?" she asked.

Liam nodded "I was thinking that there could be two a month, you can't have the captaincy for more than a month in a row, and if the majority vote wins you can be replaced." He said

The Gleeks nodded and quickly voted for Liam and Santana for making this possible.

Smiling softly at her family Santana said "Alright guys, We'll see each other in practice tomorrow. Could luck with the auditions."


	8. First Strike

**I don't own Glee. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**Warning for bad language and Rachel and Schuester bashing.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rachel Berry was on top as she walked toward the Auditorium with Finn trailing behind her.

She had gotten away with what she had tried to do to Kurt and Liam, even if it hadn't worked she still got the solo as she should have in the first place.

She smiled at Mr. Schuester as he joined her on her way.

She was so glad that at least someone here could understand her sheer talent.

She swung open the doors to the Auditorium and swept into the huge room.

The lights were off but that didn't matter.

Rachel paused, where were her fellow Glee Clubbers?

How could she perform without her adoring fans?

She spun around to face a confused looking Mr. Schue and had just opened her mouth to speak when music started playing.

She whirled around startled at the sudden music only to see a single spotlight on Tina in the middle of the stage.

Opening her mouth Tina began to sing.

(Tina) _My hands are tied but my eyes are open_

_This modern denial has me broken_

_Nothing mystical, no hullabaloo_

_Just chemicals and no one looking down on you_

Switching on another spotlight focused on Sam, Artie, and Liam with Kurt standing to their side.

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _What am I thinking?_

(Kurt) _Oh, if you're so sure it's rational_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _While the world's shrinking_

(Kurt) _But that don't make it logical_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _What am I thinking?_

(Kurt) _If you say I'm just an animal_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _I feel like I'm sinking_

(Kurt) _You can't explain the way I feel_

Suddenly the Stage was flooded with light revealing the other Glee Clubbers.

(All) _You're just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down_

(Mercedes + Santana) _They tell you "Trust your head, be like men_

_But never feel like you're good enough_

(All)_ You're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down_

(Quinn + Brittany) _They wanna take our light, make us fight_

_But never cry for the ones you love_

(Girls) _Cry for the ones you love_

(Boys)_ I'll be your warrior, your warrior_

(Girls)_ Cry for the ones you love_

(Boys)_ I'll be your warrior, your warrior, warrior_

They all sung dancing across the stage.

(Tina) _You're taking over and I'm feeling small_

_When I was a child I knew it all_

_Nothing magical, no hologram behind the door_

_Just a chain reaction but I know I'm made for more_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _What am I thinking?_

(Kurt) _Oh, if you're so sure it's rational_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _While the world's shrinking_

(Kurt) _But that don't make it logical_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _What am I thinking?_

(Kurt) _If you say I'm just an animal_

(Sam, Artie, Liam) _I feel like I'm sinking_

(Kurt) _You can't explain the way I feel_

(All) _You're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down _

(Mercedes + Santana) _They tell you "Trust your head, be like men"_

_But never feel like you're good enough_

(All)_ You're just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down_

(Quinn + Brittany) _They wanna take our light, make us fight_

_But never cry for the ones you love_

(All) _And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down_

(Mercedes + Santana) _You wanna change the world but your girls _

_Will be seen and not be heard_

(All) _And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down_

(Quinn + Brittany) _They wanna take our light, make us fight_

_But never cry for the ones you love_

(Girls) _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

(Boys) _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

(All) _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Cry for the ones you love_

_You're just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down_

(Girls) _They tell you "Trust your head, trust your head"_

(All) _And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down_

(Boys) _They wanna take our light, take our light_

(Girls)_ But never cry for the ones you love_

(All) _And you're just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down_

_You wanna change the world but your girls_

_Will be seen and not be heard_

_And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down_

_They wanna take our light, make us fight_

_But never cry for the ones you love._

They all came to a stop in the center of the stage, chests heaving.

As they broke apart Mr. Schuester started clapping, moving forward to stand in front of the stage.

"Good going guys. But you all knew Rachel was giving her performance today" he scolded.

The Glee Clubbers on stage turned to look at Mr. Schuester as Santana stepped forward.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue, but you shouldn't be in here" she said condescendingly while the Gleeks behind her laughed softly amongst themselves.

Mr. Schuester frowned "What are you talking about Santana? It's Glee rehearsal" he explained.

"Yes it is" Liam agreed stepping forward "But as we said you shouldn't be in here."

Mr. Schuester scowled "Sure Liam, now all of you sit down so Rachel can give her performance" he said.

Liam and Santana exchanged a look.

"I don't recall arranging for a cross-club sing off" Liam said innocently "Do you Santana?"

Santana shook her head "I know I didn't" she turned back to the Gleeks on stage "What about you guys? Did you arrange a sing off?" she asked.

After denials echoed from the group facing her she turned back to Mr. Schuester "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but we didn't arrange a sing off, and we are on a tight schedule so could you please leave" she smirked explaining apologetically.

"Enough with the games already!" Mr. Schuester snapped angrily.

"Alright! Listen up Mr. Uggboot. You shouldn't be here, the Auditorium is booked, and not by the New Directions, so leave" Liam said annoyed.

"What do you mean someone else booked the Auditorium?" Mr. Schuester asked confused.

Santana rolled her eyes sighing while Liam jumped of the stage and passed Mr. Schuester to the front row, He searched through his bag before handing a piece of paper to him.

"But this says that 'Silk' has the Auditorium booked. What is Silk?" he asked annoyed.

Liam climbed the stairs back up onto stage as Santana waved her hand at the people on stage.

"We are Silk Glee Club" she explained "And we have the auditorium booked this period, so please leave" she asked politely.

"What do you mean you're the Silk Glee Club?" Rachel demanded "We didn't vote to change the club name and I know I would never have voted for 'Silk'" she declared.

"You're right" agreed Santana "You didn't vote to change the Club name" Santana began.

"But that's because you're not part of Silk" Liam continued.

"What?" Mr. Schuester asked "You don't have permission to change the club name or kick people out without my approval" he claimed.

"Actually as a student-run club we can" Santana declared.

"And besides, we were only formed on Tuesday morning, so Rachel has never been part of the family" Liam pointed out.

"Student-run club? Formed on Tuesday? What are you talking about?" demanded Mr. Schuester.

"Don't you get it Mr. High-Heels? We quit the New Directions and started our own club, where everyone gets equal chances to sing lead instead of equal chances to watch Rachel sing lead" Liam snapped at the teacher.

"You can't do that!" stuttered Rachel.

"We can and we have" said Santana smugly.

"Now if you don't mind, can you leave? We need to practice for regionals and its cheating spy on rival teams" she asked politely.

"Rival teams?" Mr. Schuester asked weakly.

"Oh yes, we just called the Show Choir Competition Head and explained our circumstances and he was happy to give us a place in regionals." Liam nodded happily.

The new Silk Glee Club watched quietly as Mr. Schuester led Rachel and Finn out of the auditorium.

When the doors closed they all burst out laughing as they sat down onstage.

"I loved the shoe names Liam" Mercedes said giving him a fist bump.

"Well guys, this is it. This is our time" Kurt said happily.

"Hell yeah. And Tina, may I be the first to congratulate you on your first lead role for Silk" he said smiling fondly at the girl.

Tina started blushing as everyone chipped in adding their congratulations and praise.

"We are actually doing this" she said "I knew I could trust you two of all people to keep your word about equal chance, but to actually see it in action was amazing, you guys are all like my family"

Quinn wrapped her arm over Tina's shoulder from beside her.

"That's because, no matter what, we _are_ your family" she said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The song sung was 'Warrior' by Kimbra, a favourite artist of mine, she's actually from New Zealand XD**


	9. Fallback

**I don't own Glee. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**I just found out last night that a Drabble is a story under 100 words. Oops. I'm too lazy to change it and I think that having Drabbles in the title sounds cooler.**

**Warning for bad language and Rachel and Schuester bashing.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Liam was scared.

Santana was no threat, but a highly advantageous ally to him.

Sue Sylvester was the Ant compared to the Boot that was He and Santana.

His Mother was a highly dangerous demon, but still defeatable with Holy Water and Kurt.

But watching Kurt facing off against Rachel with his Death Glare Version 5.0 on his face?

Yup Liam was scared.

"I don't care Rachel. I am a proud member of Silk Glee Club. I am not a member of New Directions. I will not sing back up for you because you demand it" Kurt snarled.

Oh yes, Liam was never going to piss off Kurt.

Looking around he saw the looks of horror on passing students faces, they made him feel better knowing he wasn't the only one afraid of Kurt when he was like this.

The Kurt he drove to school with had disappeared completely.

They had gotten out of the car together and walked towards the school.

Then he had vanished just as Rachel charged up to Kurt and started demanding obedience.

Liam hated to admit it but he was turned on right now.

Santana and Brittany swept from the crowd to stand at his side. "The second battle begins then." Santana said "You were right, she started with Kurt."

Liam nodded "He was her biggest competition, she needs to be challenged. It's why she's so outrageous all the time." He said.

"I don't envy you dating him anymore." Santana noted causing Liam to grimace.

"It's kind of terrifying. Like being in the eye of a hurricane." He admitted "I wouldn't stop of course. But every couple has traits they don't like about each other." Liam said.

"Traits they don't like?" Santana asked smirking eyeing up the front of his pants.

"Look at him." He defended "I refuse to apologize for not being dead."

Santana winced as Rachel's voice reached a new high. "How about we have a foursome?" Santana offered her eyes dragging up and down Kurt's body.

"I don't share." Liam said bluntly. Santana chuckled "Oh neither do I. I meant on the same bed." She corrected.

Liam cocked his head thinking. "When we reach that stage in our relationship you'll have to ask again. Him though, I'm not brave enough to bring it up." He said smirking.

Santana and Brittany nodded before they walked back into the crowd which swept apart like a curtain.

Liam stared after them shaking his head. He wondered when they would realize that loved each other.

With a sigh he turned back to Kurt as Rachel began yelling about how Kurt got everything she wanted including Liam.

Liam grimaced again thinking it was a good thing he hadn't eaten breakfast or it would have come back up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When the new Silk Glee club met up for practice during 6th period everyone was snapping at each other.

Kurt walked up to the front of the classroom they had booked. Waiting for them to notice he just stood there. When they saw him and stopped talking he sighed.

"I take it that we have all be faced with the terrible force that is Rachel?" he asked them all rhetorically, knowing that all had been verbally mauled by her.

"That girl is crazy" Mercedes declared with nods of agreement from her fellow Glee clubbers.

"I hear you sister." Kurt said in agreement "Now who here has been approached by Mr. Schuester?" he asked them.

All of the Glee Club raised their hands. Kurt sighed sadly.

"He seems to think this is Liam's fault." Kurt said.

Artie raised his hand "Well technically it is Liam's fault." He pointed out "We would never have had the guts to do this without him."

Liam's face shifted from insulted to proud at Artie's comment.

"You would have had enough eventually." Liam argued "You just would have bottled it up and not done anything about it." He claimed.

"I don't see how Mr. Schuester can claim we are betraying him though." Said Quinn "Yeah Glee Club did support me through the whole Babygate thing, but that was the people not the Club itself. It was you guys." She said sadly.

"He tried to bribe me with a lead role to come back. I told him where to shove his lead role because I'm not leaving my friends." Santana said smugly.

Kurt headed back to his seat next to Liam saying "He said he would try stop the bullies to me, hasn't seemed to have noticed they have backed far away."

Liam smirked "That may have more to do with you kicking him in the balls when he threatened you" he pointed out. Kurt shrugged Liam's smirk mirrored on his own face.

"So does anyone have any ideas for Regionals? Because I vote no Journey." Sam joked lightly.

They laughed at the thought of doing Mr. Schuester's favourite band a couple of them shuddering.

"I second that vote, I definitely prefer doing more modern songs like we did last week." Quinn agreed.

Kurt tilted his head "I can't believe that I'm saying this but I vote no show tunes." He said slowly getting a round of exaggerated gasps from everyone.

"No seriously, I love show tunes, but they aren't what we should be doing. We have a lot of talent, and most of it resides with modern music." Kurt defended "Liam listens to a lot of these really odd bands and singers which I have to admit I love. That 'Warrior' song by Kimbra for example, I know for a fact that almost everyone had that on their iPods now." He said looking around at the group.

"Actually guys. Kurt is right, and after going through Liam's music I think I have the perfect performance for you, just an Idea of an opening number for Regionals." Santana said standing walking towards the front of the class.


	10. The Spy

**I don't own Glee. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**Warning for bad language and and semi-major Blaine bashing (Idiot can't keep his mouth shut) slight Warbler bashing (They have nothing against them but the circumstances *Shrugs*)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Silk Glee Club had gathered in the Auditorium to practice a possible song for Regionals in two weeks.

Looking around they couldn't see Sam or Puck and they were already late as it was.

A scuffle sounded from the Auditorium doors.

Sam and Puck entered the room dragging a short black-haired boy between them.

"We caught a spy!" Sam happily announced as they made their way towards them.

The boy pulled himself from their hands and straightened his Blazer indignantly.

"I'm not a spy!" he declared.

"You were hiding in the shadows watching us" Puck pointed out.

"Well when you find out that there is a brand new glee club coming in out of no-where to Regionals it makes sense to go have a look, especially when they weren't even in Sectionals." The short guy announced crossly.

"So you weren't spying on us, you were just covertly checking out the competition?" Kurt asked him slowly.

The boy looked at Kurt and froze blushing.

"Well ye- yeah" he stuttered "I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson." He said.

Liam's eye's narrowed as he stepped forward. "Ironic it's you coming here, you are a terrible spy."

Blaine's eyes flicked to Liam and widened.

"Liam!" he asked incredulously "What are you doing here?" he said.

The Glee Club turned and looked at Liam in shock.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Liam said glaring.

"I thought you moved?" Blaine said blushing.

Liam raised his eyebrow "I did." He said simply.

"Oh" was all Blaine said looking at everyone except for Liam.

"What are, um .What are you doing here?" Blaine asked slowly.

Liam rolled his eyes "Well we were about to do a performance." He said bluntly.

Blaine coughed spluttering "You're part of the Glee Club?" he asked shocked "Why the hell are you part of the Glee Club here?" he accused him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Liam.

"This guy made us run around on our _knees_ trying to convince him to join the Warblers and then he just turned around and said 'No'! He's evil!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

Liam frowned and raised his hand "Really? I seem to remember you trying to seduce me into joining. I'm pretty sure that's why we broke up actually." He said glaring.

"You two used to date?" Kurt said dangerously.

Liam nodded carefully eyeing Kurt.

"We did until he made me pick between Him and the Warblers or nothing." Liam said coldly causing Blaine to flinch and blush.

"Don't worry honey I won't make the same mistake" Kurt said sweetly, glaring at Blaine.

"You two are together?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with disappointment.

"Kurt here convinced me to join the Glee Club" Liam said smirking at the look of shock that formed on Blaine's face.

"What how?" he asked, the shook evident in his voice as well.

Liam got a dreamy look on his face "It was beautiful." He said "He pounced on me in the shower and used his masterful tongue to convince me."

The rest of the Glee club snickered, Kurt had forced Liam to tell the Glee Club the truth after his Audition.

Blaine didn't know this however. And his face turned ugly.

"You dumped me because I didn't put out?" he snarled.

Liam's glare could have risen the dead just to kill them again "I have not nor will I ever pressure Kurt for sex, just like I never did to you." He growled.

"Kurt is his own man, he stands up to me instead of following me like a puppy" he said softly "He gave me a run for my money when he challenged me and earned my respect."

Kurt's glare easily rivalled Liam's and he stalked forward.

"You will sit down Blaine Warbler" he snarled "You want to spy, let us give you what you came for."

As the Gleeks made their way on stage Blaine sat his face pale.

They stood in a line with Liam and Sam next to each other in the center.

After nodding at someone offstage the music started playing.

They all smirked at Blaine as they started singing.

(All)_ When you're looking like that_

_Yeah yeah_

Liam and Sam jumped forward

(Liam) _She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes_

_Everybody's who's staring_

_Wouldn't believe that this girl was mine._

(Sam) _I should have known that I was wrong_

_When I left her for a life in pity_

_But they say you never miss the water till it's gone, yeah_

(Artie) _Guess I failed to love you_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

The Glee Club sprung into motion as they began singing the chorus.

(All) _How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away_

_Now I can't take it back_

_I don't wanna get lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

Santana and Quinn danced forward and began singing their lines

(Santana) _She's all dressed up for glamor and rock and roll_

_Wanna squeeze her real tight, get out of this place_

_If only I could take control_

(Quinn) _But she is out of my reach forever_

_And just a week ago she lied next to me_

_It's so ironic how I had to lose just to see_

(Artie)_That I failed to love you_

_And you're taking it out tonight_

(All) _How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away_

_Now I can't take it back_

_I don't wanna get lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

Puck burst through the crowd as he began to sing.

(Puck) _I don't wanna forget you_

_I don't even wanna try_

_How am I supposed to walk on by_

_When you're looking like that?_

(All) _How am I supposed to leave you?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away_

_'Cause I can't take it back, I'm lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

(All) _How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away_

_Now I can't take it back_

_I don't wanna get lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

(All) _How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away_

_Now I can't take it back_

_I don't wanna get lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?___

The Glee club froze looking at the ground as the music stopped and the lights went out.

Kurt stepped forward chest heaving "Why don't you take that back to your songbirds huh?" he said smugly.

Blaine, who had gotten paler during the song nodded shakily as he all but ran to the Auditorium doors.

The Glee Club was too busy congratulating each other on their successful scare tactics that none of them noticed a fuming Rachel Berry slip out of the shadows and out the door.


	11. Regionals

**I don't own Glee. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Liam stood with his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist resting his chin on top of Kurt's perfectly sculpted coifs.

Kurt squirmed "Do you have to keep touching my hair like that?" he whined.

Liam snorted in amusement "I love your hair" he defended.

Santana laughed "Do you two have to be so squishy? We are about to walk out for Regionals and I have to watch you two act like this? I don't want to vomit on stage." She snapped.

Kurt rolled his eyes and twisted out of Liam's grasp "Thank you Santana, I agree that this is not the time or place for it."

Liam pouted "I'm nervous, I get touchy when I'm nervous." He defended.

Kurt rolled his eyes again "Touch me later, not now" he said.

Liam smirked "Is that a promise?" he asked lecherously.

Kurt narrowed his eyes "Don't get your hopes up" he said eyeing the front of Liam's pants "In fact don't get anything else up either."

Liam sighed "In all honesty I don't think I could perform to your standards" he admitted.

Kurt smiled softly and patted Liam's cheek softly.

Sam burst into the room. "Guys we're on soon" he declared.

They nodded nervously "Are you ready?" Liam asked Santana.

Santana pursed her lips "It's my time in the spotlight" she said slowly, a smile growing onto her face "Of course I am".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

William Schuester sat in the crowd, Finn on one side and Rachel on the other.

He was nervous. He may not have understood why they all left at first, but they did.

And once it hit him that he was a major cause he felt like his heart broke.

He felt terrible knowing that he could had crushed their dreams.

But he couldn't just walk away from them. They may not be his Glee kids anymore, but they could be again.

They would take him back if he was willing to make a lot of changes.

They didn't need a director, he could see that. When he spied on them he could tell they had all came into their own, working as a team.

But they might need help. And William Schuester swore to himself he wouldn't let his kids down.

Not again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rachel Berry was smug.

The Silk Glee Club was about to go on stage, they were about to crash and burn.

Then they would be begging her to take them back. She knew it.

She hated how they had treated her, Rachel Berry, she was the only star in Lima.

She would enjoy making them squirm. Then she would graciously accept them back.

With heavy heavy restrictions of course.

They would see. She knew it.

Smiling Rachel Berry sat back in her seat.

She was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy this a lot.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Crowd became silent as a single spotlight shone onto the stage, highlighting a single figure.

As the music started slowly the figure raised her head.

With a silent glance across the crowded Amphitheatre Santana began to sing.

_Broken people get recycled, and I hope that I will_

_Sometimes we're thrown off pathways_

_What I thought was my way home_

_Wasn't the place I know_

_I'm not afraid of changing, I'm certain nothing's certain_

_What we own becomes our prison_

_My possessions will be gone_

_Back to where they came from_

_Blame, no one is to blame_

_As natural as the rain that falls_

_Here comes the flood again_

_See the rock that you hold onto, is it gonna save you?_

_When the earth begins to crumble_

_Why do you feel you have to hold on?_

_Imagine if you let go_

_Blame, no one is to blame_

_As natural as the rain that falls_

_Here comes the flood again_

The crowd stared in shock, a deadly quiet rang across everyone as no one dared to utter a single sound.

_Wash away the weight that pulls you down_

_Ride the waves that free you from the dusk_

The lights flared on to show the rest of Silk standing there.

(All) _Don't trust your eyes, it's easy to believe them_

_Know in your heart that you can leave your prison_

_Don't trust your mind, it's not always listening_

_Turn on the lights and feel the ancient rhythm_

Voice mournful and choked with emotion Santana sung the next two lines while the others sang backup

(Santana) _Don't trust your eyes, it's easy to believe them_

_Know in your heart that you can leave your prison_

(All) _Blame, no one is to blame_

_As natural as the rain that falls_

_Here comes the flood again_

The song ended with a sad note to it.

A hush remained over the crowd as they waited to hear what would be sung next.

Suddenly music burst through the silent room as the Silk Glee club started moving.

Slowly strutting towards the front of the stage Kurt started growling the words

(Kurt) _The paranoia is in bloom_

_The P.R transmissions will resume_

_They'll try to push drugs, keep us all dumbed down_

_And they'll hope we never see the truth around_

(Boys) _So come on!_

(Mercedes) _Another promise, another scene, another_

_Packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed with all the_

_Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless_

_Red tape to keep the truth confined_

(Boys) _So come on!_

(All) _They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_So come on!_

Mike and Brittany made their way to the front and began dancing around each other intricately as Tina began the next verse.

(Tina) _Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_

_You know their times coming to an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

(Boys) _So come on_

(All) _They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_So come on!_

They continued dancing as one across the stage with Mike and Brittany leading them as a pair.

They began chanting pumping their fists into the air with each word.

(All) _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

(All) _They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_So come on!_

(All) _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!_

They stopped fists raised in the air as the lights lowered.

Silence reigned across the hall, before a huge roar of applause erupted throughout the room.

Bowing the Silk Glee Club made their way offstage as a single unit.

Now they had to wait

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

William Schuester stared in shock.

He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes.

To think that his old Club could sing like that.

He couldn't hear what Rachel or Finn were saying and he didn't care.

The guilt he had been feeling since he found out that he drove them away only doubled as he realized that not only was he stupid but he was also extremely wrong about the talent they possessed.

He wiped away the tears in his eyes.

They deserved to win this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rachel Berry was also staring in shock.

How was what she saw possible?

She knew that each and every one of them was only fit for backup.

How did they pull that off?

It shouldn't have happened.

Not like this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Silk Glee Club stood silently in front of the crowded hall.

Next to them on either side were the Warblers and Aural Intensity.

All three clubs waited with baited breath as the announcer stood before them all.

They watched as he opened the envelope.

It felt like it took years. The simple opening of the envelope.

"The First Place Winners of 2011 Midwest Show Choir Championship is the McKinley Silk Glee Club!"

Four words is all it took.

The crowd burst into another roar of applause.

It seemed like they agreed with the final verdict.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They were in heaven.

They had won Regionals, and were heading to Nationals.

They had done it.

They hugged each other, tears in their eyes.

Clapping each other on the back and congratulating each other.

One win was all it took to make them feel like they were on top of the world.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

William Schuester once more had tears in his eyes.

Looking at the looks of joy on their faces only cemented his believe that they earned it.

Watching them celebrate up there was amazing.

He couldn't help but agree.

Out of all of them.

Aural Intensity has tried to pamper to the Judges.

The Warblers while good singers were mechanic.

But Silk? They sung with emotion, with heart.

And the proof was there dripping from peoples facing while Santana sung her solo.

It wasn't a sad song, slightly morbid yes, but not sad. The emotions were simply that powerful.

Watching them he felt his heartbreak all over again.

Knowing that he didn't lead them there.

And they were celebrating up there without him.

He steeled himself.

They would not deny him his chance to repent.

He would make them see he was truly sorry.

He would be able to say "Yeah, they're my kids. And I've never been prouder."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rachel Berry was confused.

How was this ultimately possible?

How could they win like this?

How could they win without her?

She vowed they would take her back.

They would take her back or else.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**That was Regionals! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The songs sung were 'The Flood' by Katie Melua then 'Uprising' by Muse**


	12. Family Dinner

**I don't own Glee. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(Liam)_ I opened my eyes last night_

_And saw you in the low light_

_Walking down by the bay on the shore_

_Looking up at the stars that aren't there anymore_

(Liam)_ I was feeling the night grow old_

_And you were looking so cold_

_So, like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently, before_

(Liam) _You happened to look and see_

_The tunnels all around me_

_Running into the dark underground_

_All the subways around created great sound_

(Liam) _To my motion fatigue: farewell_

_With your ear to a seashell_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

(Kurt) _Time together isn't ever quite enough_

(Liam) _When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

(Kurt) _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

(Liam) _Only time, only time_

(Liam) _Can you believe that the crew has gone_

_And they wouldn't let me sign on?_

_All my islands have sunk in the deep_

_And I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

(Liam) _But I feel warm with your hand in mine_

_When we walk along the shoreline_

_I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow_

_We'll turn off all the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

(Kurt) _So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

(Liam) _Yeah, all the time_

(Kurt) _All the time_

(Kurt) _Time together isn't ever quite enough_

(Liam) _When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

(Kurt) _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

(Liam) _Only time, only time_

(Kurt) _When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

(Liam) _If this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?_

(Kurt) _So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

(Liam) _All the time, all the time_

(Kurt) _Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time_

(Liam) _Oh all the time_

As the final note played on the iPod the boys fell onto the bed laughing.

"I don't believe you sung that" Liam gasped ignoring the glare that Kurt sent his way.

"What? I can't sing your songs then?" Kurt asked in mock outrage.

"Honey" Liam said "You can't sing my songs because I can't sing your songs. I need my own field of music that you allow me to think I'm superior in" he told Kurt.

They broke into laughter again.

"We are not telling anyone about this" Kurt said threateningly.

"What? I can't tell people that my beautiful boyfriend sings Owl City better than I do?" Liam said fake shock in his voice.

"Well you could start by just tell everyone that your beautiful boyfriend sings better than you full stop" Kurt said.

"I thought you said that you value honesty in a boyfriend? I feel like you're trying to trick me" Liam pointed out.

"No, when complimenting me, a true compliment gets you brownie points and a false one gets you the couch" Kurt corrected him.

Liam pouted "I sleep on the couch anyway" he pointed out.

"And don't you forget it." Kurt said smugly.

Once more they started laughing.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on boys, its dinner time" Carols voice came through the door.

Still laughing Kurt sprung from the bed and was out the door before she finished her sentence.

Liam took his time as he stood and headed out the door smiling at Carol as he passed.

As the two boys took their seats at the table Liam's mother smiled fondly at the two.

"Owl City Liam? Do you really want him to beat you in that too?" she asked teasingly.

"That's what I said!" Kurt exclaimed causing them to laugh and Liam to grumble.

"I must say Burt that I love your son" Elena said "Liam's first boyfriend was terrible and I was hoping he was just unlucky."

Liam and Kurt both shuddered "Blaine" they said as one.

Elena raised her eyebrow "You've heard of Blaine?" she asked Kurt.

He shook his head grimacing "I met him sadly. He all but called me a whore." He said.

"What?" said Burt angrily.

Kurt glared at Liam who blushed "Someone had to be rude when talking to him and he got the wrong idea." He accused.

"He was flirting with you, I can't help that I'm a little possessive" he defended

Kurt snorted at that "A little possessive? I was afraid you would pee on me to mark your territory" he said.

"And mess up your hair? Never!" exclaimed Liam.

"Boys" said Carol rolling her eyes at Elena who nodded knowingly at her.

"It must be worse when you have two" Elena said shuddering "I mean I thought one emotional gay teenager was bad. To have a gay one and a normal one would be horrible."

Kurt and Liam pouted at this.

"I'll have you know that I am a perfect gentlemen" Liam argued.

Elena raised her eyebrow at him "Is this before or after you swear at me for waking you up before 9 on a weekend.

Liam just shrugged "I'm never a perfect gentlemen on weekends, I need my time off." He said casually.

Elena's other eyebrow joined the first "Oh really, and what happened this morning then? And yesterday morning?" she accused him.

"I thought it was the weekend" he defended.

"Sure you did" Elena said.

"Kurt is worse" Burt said "If I wake him up before his normal time he'll cook breakfast wrong on purpose. And that's after his lecture on good skin care".

Liam winced "Yeah I heard that one, I don't want to hear it again." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your skin, I just would still love it if you missed a day or two." He said quickly at Kurt's glare.

The adults sniggered as Carol made a whipping sound.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm glad we had this dinner Burt, Carol. It was good to finally meet you after Kurt has said so much about you." Elena said smiling.

Carol smiled "I can happily admit that I would have gone to you if you hadn't come to us. I was curious to see who raised Liam." She said.

Elena smirked at Carol who smirked back. "I've tried training him to be as good as me. Some things just go in one ear and out the other." She admitted.

Carol nodded "I'm so glad that Kurt is talented, I've tried training Finn but he takes too much after his father." She said sadly.

Burt blinked in confusion "Are you seriously talking in code? Or is that just the female language?" he asked his wife teasingly.

Elena and Carol rolled their eyes.

"We will have to arrange a lunch date Carol. I welcome the opportunity to get to know you better." Elena said.

Carol beamed at her "Oh of course. I was just going to suggest that." She said happily.

Burt was about to open his mouth to talk when they all heard Finn's voice.

"WOW! Is that your mom dude? She's hot!"

They heard Liam sigh "Yes Finn, that is my mom, which is why I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you call my mom hot." He replied.

They could imagine the blank look on Finn's face as he spoke again "But why? She's Asian, so you're obviously adopted."

Elena winced "This won't end well." She muttered.

"Actually." Burt winced at the venom in Liam's voice. "She is my real mom, I just look like my dad. I would explain how genes work but I would rather move in with Sylvester than try to get knowledge through that lump of petrified dung you mistakenly call a head."

"I'm not going to apologize for when Finn comes home damaged in some way this week. Finn was rude and insulted my son." Elena declared eyes narrowing at Burt and Carol.

Carol nodded "I'm all for leaving this in fate's hands." She said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And then when Finn came home from school the next bald with penises drawn in permanent marker on his face Carol and Burt said nothing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The song was 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City**


	13. Sex Dreams

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Fury is my favourite"

Everyone stopped to stare at Finn making him squirm.

"What?" he defended "He's the awesome spy-king dude with an eye patch" he said.

"It's just because you're both bald isn't it?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Finn blushed and murmured something they couldn't hear.

"What about you Liam?" Mercedes asked curiously.

Liam blushed slightly and looked away from Kurt.

"Bmph" he mumbled.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What? Oh come on you can tell us!" Sam exclaimed "I've already admitted I like Pepper better than Natasha or Hill, if that's not embarrassing I don't know what is" he said.

Liam cast a guilty look at Kurt and mumbled something again.

"Oh please, Kurt won't hate you for saying who the cutest Avenger is!" Mercedes said waving her hand dismissively.

Liam fixed a disbelieving eye on her "And you're supposed to be his best friend" he said causing her to blush "I can't even watch Torchwood anymore without Kurt getting possessive."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Mercedes and Liam "Mercedes is right I wouldn't hate you or the Avengers. At least I wouldn't until you had a sex dream about him." He pointed out sarcastically.

They all gasped at that and looked at Liam in shock.

"You had a sex dream about Ianto too?" Sam blurted out causing everyone to stare at him as well. Sam blushed "I was fifteen and confused. End of story." He defended not making eye contact with anyone.

Tina shook her head "I can understand why Kurt doesn't like Torchwood, you practically cheated on him with Ianto. We should form a support group for people whose boyfriends have had a sex dream about Ianto" she told Kurt and Quinn while glaring at a blushing Mike.

Liam raised his eyebrow "Then should I be jealous of Lady Gaga?" he asked Kurt causing the others to laugh at him.

Kurt blushed and glared at him "At least I didn't have a sex dream in front of Carol" he snapped back making the laughing double.

Liam blushed and glared back "At least I wasn't moaning out shoe brands" Liam pointed out.

Kurt raised his eyebrow then turned to Mike "Hey Mike, did Liam tell you that he" Kurt paused to fend off Liam's hand which was trying to cover his mouth. When Mercedes restrained him he turned back to Mike "Did Liam tell you that his sex dream with Ianto was a threesome with a male Toshiko in it that looked exactly like you?" he asked before looking at Liam with victory on his face.

Mike sat staring at Liam in shock with his mouth open. Tina sat next to him with a contemplative look on her face.

"Actually I don't think you can blame him, that's a hot combination. I would pay to see that." She said.

"That would be pretty wanky" Santana said to her with Brittany nodding besides her.

Mike and Liam blushed at that.

"I win" said Kurt proudly.

Liam glared at him and clear his throat before throwing his head back.

Everyone in the canteen froze at the loud orgasm noise that tore its way from his throat followed by the loud cry of "SAM!"

Lowering his head Liam smirked at the look of horror on Kurt's face "Actually I win" he said before standing up and grabbing his bag "See you in French love." He said before he walked out of the canteen.

"And my answer was Bruce Banner!" they heard him yell over his shoulder.

"Bruce is definitely the second hottest" Sam said quietly.

Everyone shifted their gazes from Kurt to Sam.

"What? I really don't want to discuss what just happened." He said softly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No Santana! I will not invite Sam to a threesome with Kurt and I then film it for you" Liam repeated again.

"Why not? We both know he would say yes" Santana pointed out.

Liam looked around before turning to her "And no matter how amazingly coma-inducingly hot that would be I am not going to risk my relationship with Kurt to get it" he said quietly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Kurt said suddenly popping up beside Liam causing him to jump.

Liam gave Sam a look of betrayal "I just told you two classes ago he had a vivid wet dream about you and you continue to follow him around like a lost puppy?" he asked unbelievingly.

"See? I told you so" Santana pointed out smugly.

Sam shrugged "Kurt told Mike about your dream and it didn't stop him groping you in Gym" he pointed out.

"It wasn't groping!" Liam quickly said as Kurt turned dangerous eyes on him "We were playing football and he grabbed my waist to lift me up. It was sport not a naughty touch."

Kurt stared at him for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Come along Satan, I have something to discuss with you" Kurt said offering his arm to Santana before leading her away from the two teens whispering with her furiously.

"I feel like they are planning to castrate me." Liam said fearfully.

Sam shrugged "That's what you get for turning Kurt into a monster." He said.

Liam turned to look at Sam "I didn't. The monster and I announced ourselves at the same time. I was just the excuse." He said slowly.

Sam nodded his face turning fearful as well.

"You know Santana was right" Sam said slowly.

Liam nodded "I know, and if Kurt was ready I would totally manipulate you into asking." He admitted.

Sam blushed then smirked at Liam "Coma-inducingly hot?" he asked.

Liam nodded absent-mindedly "Amazing coma-inducingly hot" he corrected.

Liam shook his head "I shouldn't think about that, I need to wait for Kurt to bring it up before I can feel like I'm not mentally cheating on him, even if he is part of it." He said sadly.

Sam nodded in understanding "I don't know who was more turned on by the image when I admitted it to Quinn though" he admitted smirking again.

"You should ask Tina to write it for us. She likes to write things like that. She thought it was hot as well." Liam said smirking.

Sam froze "I should have thought of that ages ago." He said.

Liam clapped him on the shoulder "My babysitter awaits me" he said gesturing over to where Kurt was standing with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

Sam nodded as Liam left to be with Kurt.

He pulled out his phone almost instantly.

He could have sworn he saw Kurt's smirk as he spoke into the mouth-piece.

"Hey Tina? I have a story idea I think you should write."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**No there will not be a Sam/Liam/Kurt threesome in this story.**

**I will be writing a separate story with a Sam/OMC pairing that will eventually evolve to become Sam/OMC/Kurt.**


	14. Assembly

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Guys!" Santana exclaimed as she and Brittany sashayed into the room "Guess who we just spoke to!"

The two girls paused to see the other Gleeks surrounding Mr. Schuester.

"Whoa, I'm impressed, he looks so broken" Santana praised.

Liam let out a snort of laughter "Actually we found him like this" he admitted.

Santana's eyebrows rose while Brittany leapt forward and shoved her way into the circle.

"I forgive you Mr. Ugg Boots" she said suddenly engulfing Mr. Schuester in a hug "I know you weren't doing it on purpose" she comforted him.

Liam and Kurt met Santana's eyes over the rest of the group and she shrugged.

"Brittany"?" Santana asked her gently.

Brittany turned her head so she could see Santana "He didn't do it on purpose, since we stopped fighting him he believed that we agreed with his choices, he forgot that we can be better singers than Rachel is" she explained before beaming up at Mr. Schuester.

Santana's eyes narrowed as he hugged her back tightly, she stalked forward quickly and wiped a tear off his face with her finger.

She put the finger in her mouth then pulled it from her mouth slowly staring at him "That was a real tear" she said softly "Brit was right wasn't she?" she asked him shocking everyone with her attitude.

Mr. Schuester nodded "I don't expect to be forgiven for walking all over you like that, I can't even forgive myself right now" he admitted slowly "You guys have been amazing since you took control yourselves" he said blushing "I've been spying on you" he said.

He looked shocked when they all nodded "You knew?" he asked then surprised.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "That you and Rachel have been spying on us almost non-stop?" he asked "Naturally" he said with a smirk.

Mr. Schuester frowned "I didn't know Rachel was spying, and since New Directions has been shut down I haven't really spoken to her besides in class or when we went to Regionals." He said.

He shook his head "I want to be there for you guys" he said looking around "Like I said, you guys have been amazing. I just want to be able to provide you with support."

"I won't have any power" he added quickly at their skeptical looks "You'll still be a student run club, but I want to be like a Staff Mentor or something"

He looked around at the teens hopefully while they all made eye contact with each other.

"Could you leave the room for a moment?" Quinn asked "I think we need to discuss this".

Mr. Schuester nodded and let go of Brittany, he smiled at them all and quickly left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Will looked up as he heard Quinn clear her throat.

She smiled slightly at him and gestured inside.

He leapt to his feet and quickly slipped past her and entered the room, he saw that everyone was seated in a circle waiting.

Obeying when Quinn once again gestured to the inside of the circle he stood there nervously.

He looked around at the teen's blank faces feeling his heart beating in his throat.

He noticed that Sam and Mercedes were standing.

"We have discussed this among ourselves" Mercedes said slowly "And we weren't exactly sure of your true motives".

Will opened his mouth to explain himself when Sam cut across him.

"We didn't know your true motives, but we knew enough" he said "We all felt you were genuine in your claims and that Brittany was correct about how you felt".

Will saw Brittany nod from the corner of his eye at that.

"And Mr. Schue" Mercedes continued "We have decided to allow you to join us" she said smiling.

Almost as one the Gleeks burst out smiling, even Santana to Will's shock.

"Take a seat please Mr. Schue" Sam said gesturing at the only empty seat.

Will beamed at them all, as he felt tears of relief and joy run down his cheeks.

Taking a seat he looked around happily noticing that several of the Gleeks also were tearing up.

He may not have forgiven himself yet, but he would certainly make sure he earned it.

Mercedes cleared her throat "Alright now Santana had some good news for us" she told him "We've been asked to sing at Assembly" she announced.

Will felt his eyebrows raise at that, Figgins had decided that the New Directions were forbidden from singing at Assembly.

He cleared his throat slightly "May I ask what the topic was?" he asked softly.

Sam smiled at him warmly "He told Santana it was 'Celebrating Uniqueness'" he said the topic with air quotes "He mentioned he's cracking down on bullying".

Sam cast Liam and Kurt a look at that, causing Will to frown in confusion.

"Our parents happened to mention the bad publicity the school would receive if people found out that acts of assault were permitted and even encouraged here" Liam said smirking.

"It turns out that physical bullying can be classed as assault when it includes being thrown into dumpsters or shoved into lockers violently" Kurt added a smirk on his face as well.

"It didn't take much to gain photographic evidence and witness statements" Liam finished for him.

Will's eyebrows rose again, he was shocked that they had to threaten legal action to even be heard.

Mercedes smirked "Okay guys, Song ideas" she said simply.

Will was shocked when instead of shouting over each other as they used to they spoke one at a time generally, when two or more spoke at once they just stopped and allowed other to go first.

"The Queen of being Unique" Kurt said a small smile on his face.

"Read as being Weird" Liam interceded getting a small glare from Kurt "Lady Gaga" Kurt announced "There are several songs that celebrate being unique that aren't too feminine" he said looking at the boys.

Quinn frowned "Born this Way?" she asked.

Kurt nodded but Liam answered "Hair" he said "Bad Kids, Born this Way" he added "Hair would be alright, but maybe if we" he trailed off with a grin "I've got an idea" he said evilly.

Will shivered, he was glad they were on the same team now.

He relaxed into his chair as Liam stood and pitched his idea to the Gleeks. He never felt like he was a part for New Directions in this, there was always a wall between him and the students, he smiled as he realized that the wall was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And now the Silk Glee Club have a performance to go with my speech, thank you" Figgins bowed slightly and returned to his seat.

Quinn walked through the heavy curtains on stage as slow music started.

(Quinn) _Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight_

_And if I'm hot shot, mom will cut my hair at night_

_And in the morning I'm short of my identity_

_I scream, "Mom and dad, why can't I be who I wanna be, to be?"_

Mercedes and Kurt stepped through the curtains to stand at Quinn's side.

(Mercedes + Kurt) _I just wanna be myself and I want you to love_

_Me for who I am_

_I just wanna be myself and I want you to know_

_I am my hair_

They stopped swaying lightly as heavier music started playing while Liam burst from behind the curtain dancing.

(Liam) _Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Then sentence me to another life_

He was joined by Sam and Puck as they jumped out to join him while they danced.

(Sam + Puck) _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

'_Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

Tina and Artie entered the stage followed by Brittany and Mike who started dancing wildly together.

(Tina + Artie) _Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't understand that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

Santana joined the rest of them to lead them on the chorus as the two song's musics blended.

(All) _I've had enough, this is my prayer_

_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_

_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_

(All) _You treat me just like another stranger_

_It's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

(Santana) _Sometimes I want some raccoon or red highlights_

_Just because I want my friends to think I'm dynamite_

_And on Friday, Rock City High School dance_

_I've got my bangs to hide that I don't stand a chance, a chance_

(Mike + Brittany) _I just wanna be free, I just wanna be me_

_And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties_

_Don't wanna change and I don't wanna be ashamed_

_I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bear_

(All) _I've had enough, this is my prayer_

_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_

_That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair_

(All) _You treat me just like another stranger_

_It's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

(Boys) _Ignorance is your new best friend_ / (Girls) _I'm my hair, I am my hair_

(Boys) _Ignorance is your new best friend _/ (Girls) _It's all the glory that I bear_

(Girls) _I've had enough, I'm not a freak_

(Boys) _This is the best thing that could've happened_

(Girls) _I'm just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets_

(Boys) _Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

(Girls) _I've had enough, enough, enough_

(Boys) _It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

(Girls) _And this is my prayer, I swear_

(Boys) _I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

The Gleeks stood there after the song ended, their fingers pointed accusingly at the crowded hall.

No one spoke, the silence was thick as the students sat there feeling guilty.

With almost identical smirks the Gleeks bowed and left the stage.

A single applause broke the silence and the rest of the school followed almost instantly as nearly everyone stood.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The songs were 'Hair' by Lady Gaga and 'Ignorance' by Paramore. I don't know if someone has actually mashed those songs before, and I'm about to check YouTube in the hope they have.**


	15. Coma

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt checked his phone nervously.

Liam hadn't texted him all morning and he was beginning to worry.

"Just chill White Boy" Mercedes said "You've got Liam withdraw" she teased.

Kurt glared at her making her shrink back slightly raising her hands "Peace White Boy" she says.

Kurt nods knowing that was her apology.

"He'll be fine Kurt" she said softly "I don't know why he hasn't spoken to you yet, but I'm sure he had a good reason".

Kurt nodded slowly.

"I know I'm over reacting, but it's not stopping me from worrying" he admitted in a whisper.

Mercedes nodded sadly her hand reaching out to squeeze his in comfort.

"I think I love him" he said softly.

Mercedes' eyebrows rose in shock.

"No" Kurt corrected shaking his head with a frown "I know I love him".

Mercedes smiled at him when he looked at her.

"He love you too" she confirmed "He's dedicated to you 100%"

Kurt nodded a small smile growing across his face.

"I'll see him during Lunch" he said "I'll see him and laugh at how stupid I'm being"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay Mercedes" Kurt said "Tell me I'm over-reacting, because I think I'm going to start getting really worried soon and I don't want the skin problems it will cause".

Mercedes shrugged "Maybe he was held back in Calculus?" she offered "You're just over-reacting".

Kurt nodded slowly breathing deeply.

"Wow dude" Puck said slowly "You're getting really worked up about him not being here" he smirked "Besides its Monday, maybe he just ditched.

Kurt glared at him "I'm heard nothing from him, even when he's sick he'll text me. But I've texted him and I've gotten no replies" he snapped.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Artie asked "I mean it's not like you two are always texting each other".

Kurt's glare transferred to him instead "I usually wake up to a couple of text and get around a hundred more before I reach school" he told him.

Sam and Puck whistled at that.

"I've heard nothing from him since last night when he just stopped replying to me" Kurt said his eyebrows furrowing.

"What if he just ran out of credit?" Quinn asked her finger reaching out to smooth Kurt's forehead.

"Then where is he?" Kurt asked her.

Santana sat down with Brittany in their usual spots "He wasn't in Calculus" she said.

Kurt frowned again leaning away from Quinn's finger this time.

"This isn't right" he said "I'm going to text his mother" he decided.

They all jumped when Kurt's phone suddenly started blaring _Can't be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus.

"That's him!" Kurt yelled "It's his song of the week!" he said as he quickly answered it.

"Hey Liam why" he cut off quickly listening to the person on the other side of the phone.

They all watched as his face dropped rapidly becoming morbid.

"What? Is he alright?" They heard him ask weakly.

Their faces paled at this, they threw glances around the table and saw the same question on the other's faces.

Was Liam alright?

They watched Kurt's face get paler and paler as he listened.

"Okay, I'll let them know" Kurt answered "Thank you" he said before he hung up.

Kurt covered his face with his hands for a while breathing deeply.

Everyone just watched patiently for him to speak.

"Liam won't be coming to school for a while" he began slowly "He was in a car crash and is now in critical care"

Kurt raised his hands as everyone started talking at once.

"He got out of surgery this morning, it's looking good but they want to keep him in for a while." He continued "His father is also in critical but they aren't so positive about his chances. So even when Liam gets out when won't be seeing much of him." He finished.

"His father?" Quinn asked "I thought his parents divorced?" she questioned.

Kurt nodded "Once a month he spends the weekend with his father and his boyfriend" he said ignoring the raised eyebrows "His parents still love each other, but they aren't in love with each other, so it was a happy divorce" he told them.

Kurt snorted "As happy as a divorce can be at least." He corrected.

"And Liam? How bad was it?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded "Right Liam. They were hit by a drunk driver directly as they were driving him back to Lima. Liam was hit. Michael, his dad, and James his boyfriend were on the left side of the car." He explained "The car spun out and Michael was smashed into a power pole. Ribs pierced Michael's lungs which is why they are so worried."

"But Liam isn't bad considering he was hit the worst. He's asleep at the moment, he hasn't woken up yet but he's being sedated so that's why. His left shoulder has been crushed, his left elbow broken, and his pelvis and left leg have been broken. But the breaks aren't that big so they should heal quickly. Once he stabilizes a bit more they are going scan his head to check the damage there. His neck will put in a brace." Kurt recited from memory as he stared blankly at his phone. "They are also giving him steroids to try reduce the swelling, otherwise he might lose both his legs anyway." He added softly.

No one spoke as they considered the long list that Kurt had told them.

Artie shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth to speak "Don't Artie" Kurt interrupted "Just don't".

They watched as Kurt stood quietly and picked up his bag.

Kurt quietly left the room his skin still pale.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt looked paler the next day as he arrived at school, when asked he just told them he had called Carol and explained and she had taken him to the hospital.

After lunch in Glee he stood slowly.

"I got a phone called from Elena, Liam's mother, before lunch. Liam isn't waking up" he choked out. His eyes fixed on the phone in front of him "He's stable and he's still alive physically and mentally, but he's in a coma" he said.

Nobody knew what to say as they looked at Kurt in shock and fear.

Kurt's eyes squeezed tightly as tears dripped from them.

"They are putting him on a machine to keep his body alive." He explained "But, but" he faltered "But they don't think he'll wake up" he blurted.

There was a deafening screech of chairs as everyone stood up to get to him quickly.

"Kurt, they said the same about Uncle Burt remember?" Tina soothed him.

Kurt shook his head "They said they wouldn't know anything until Dad woke up" he corrected her "They told his mother that she should prepare to lose them both. That they have their fingers crossed but they aren't expecting much."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Over the next weeks Kurt started looking worse and worse, the bags under his eyes couldn't be hidden by make-up anymore.

Kurt collapsed with a sigh into his chair in History.

Mercedes looked over at him "Okay White Boy, that's it" she said standing ignoring the teacher's look she reached over and grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him to his feet.

She quickly packed his books and dragged him from the room.

She pushed him into his car and drove him home.

Carol bustled out of the house as soon as she pulled up, helping her support Kurt and bringing him into the house she let him up the stairs and into his room.

They tucked him in ignoring his feeble protests and watched him fall asleep almost instantly.

Mercedes stood to leave but Carol stopped her watching Kurt.

It didn't take long for Mercedes to realize why as Kurt started whimpering and thrashing in his sleep.

Mercedes' eyes teared up as she heard him cry out for Liam.

Carol just looked at him sadly.

"He stays awake until he collapses, then he has nightmares" she said in a whisper.

"He told me on Monday morning that he loved Liam" Mercedes admitted.

Carol winced "And now he's finally realized that he's lost him" she said sadly.

"No he hasn't!" Mercedes snapped "There is still hope!"

Carol looked at her sadly "I'm a nurse honey, I may not be a doctor but it's been three weeks." She said sorrow clearly on her face and in her voice "His father has already died from the injuries, as much as I hate myself for saying it, I don't think Liam's coming back".

Carol bundled Mercedes up in her arms as she burst into tears.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. Goodbyes

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mercedes returned to school before lunch sadly.

She didn't want to leave Kurt behind like she did but Carol had insisted and Kurt had shown no signs of waking.

She was thinking furiously about how she was going to break Carol's news to the Glee club and about how the Glee club could be there for Kurt.

The Glee club had been amazing, getting homework for Kurt, helping him catch up with what he missed. Some of the Gleeks had even done his homework for him while he tried to sleep.

Mercedes gave Tina and Quinn a sad smile as she walked back into the school and they instantly approached her.

"Did you put him to sleep?" Quinn asked straight away.

Mercedes nodded tears building in her eyes.

"Carol doesn't" she sniffed "He's having nightmares, Carol thinks we need to start trying to get him to understand that Liam won't be coming back" she explained.

Pain flashed across Tina and Quinn's faces.

"Let's call an emergency Glee Meeting" Tina said "We can go over it together".

Quinn nodded and wiped her own eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Gleeks sat around in their circle trying to come up with a way to help Kurt.

"I don't see how we can help, he won't listen to us" Santana argued "I get it, I want to help him too. But if he won't listen to his friends how can his friends help him?"

Sam shook his head "I hate to admit it but I think Santana is right, If we just start saying Liam is gone then Kurt will just ignore us." He said "Or worse, he'll push us away and have no one when everything breaks".

"Can't we just sit him down and tell him?" Puck asked "Even if we have to tie him to the chair we can just bash it into this skull" he said "Uh without the actual bashing" he correcting misinterpreting the reason for the glares he was receiving.

"Old me would suggest we sing to him" Mr. Schuester said "But I don't personally find a bunch of pretty words and some catchy music will make it any better for Kurt, nor make it any easier for him to understand".

"And we don't want to use something that should be happy for Kurt to do this" Artie added "I was almost turned off music completely when I had my accident" he said gesturing at his legs.

"If Kurt was to be turned off music he would have nothing left" Mercedes said softly.

"That's not true" Quinn argued.

"It is" Tina confirmed.

"All of his old plans when it came to his future have been changed." Mercedes explained "He won't have fashion anymore because it will only remind him of Liam".

Tina nodded "When the two of them talk fashion we might as well entertain ourselves, there is nothing that can stop them" she agreed "If Liam dies then all Kurt will have is bad memories."

Mercedes sighed "They are too alike" she said sadly "There wouldn't be much left for Kurt that wouldn't remind him of Liam."

Sam winced "And when he has nothing left I can imagine what he will turn to instead" he said slowly.

Brittany stood angrily "We must save the Dolphin!" she declared.

Santana stood as well "I agree, if we can't save Liam then we have to save Kurt. If Sam is right and Kurt turns to alcohol, sex, and drugs. Then we must be waiting for him at every turn blocking him off." She said.

Murmured agreement and nods passed around the room.

"Good speech Plastic" Sue's voice came from the doorway "I will not allow two of my favourite people in this school to be destroyed like this" she said as she entered the room fully.

"As long as you losers deal with Porcelain I will deal with the Gaysian" she announced before pausing to look at Mike "The Demon-haired Gaysian" she clarified "Evil curls, I wonder if I should just burn them off" she muttered glaring at Mr. Schuester's gelled curls "Helmet's hair first. The Demon-haired one doesn't use enough gel to build a bee's nest out of everyday" she continued muttering to herself.

Sue spun around suddenly "I'll fix Homo-Curls and then Porcelain after you inevitably fail." She said over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Am I the only one who suddenly thinks that Liam is going to wake up soon?" Tina asked quietly.

The other Gleeks nodded in agreement.

Santana whirled to face Mike her eyes narrowing "While we wait for Sylvester to do her thing you better tell us everything" she said threateningly.

Mike paled slightly "About what?" he squeaked out.

Santana stepped forward and lifted her leg, resting her foot on the chair between Mike's legs.

Tilting her foot slightly she slid it onto his groin and pushed down.

"Talk Gaysian!" she ordered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three days later the Gleeks were gathering in their practice room again when Kurt slowly walked in.

The conversations stopped as he walked to the front of the room and stood there silently.

Once everyone had stopped talking he cleared his throat slightly, as everyone stared at his pale skin, his rumpled appearance and the huge bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately" he rasped, his voice cracking slightly. "I know I'm not the only one who lost Liam, but I had just accepted that I loved him and then I had him taken away."

The Gleeks gasped and paled at his use of past tense in reference to Liam.

They knew either Kurt had accepted Liam wasn't waking up or Liam had actually died.

Kurt cleared his throat again. "I saw on Liam's calendar that he had listed his song of the week choices for two months ahead." He continued "And I wanted to sing this week's chosen song in his memory".

Kurt reached out and placed his iPod onto the dock and pressed play.

He listened to the familiar music for a moment before opening his mouth and singing softly.

_She's taking her time_

_Making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

_Guess she knows_

_From the smiles and the look in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

_They're saying, "Mama never loved her much_

_And daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

_And she'll say to him _

_She's sayin'_

_"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?"_

_She can't remember a time_

_When she felt needed_

_If love was red then she was color blind_

_All her friends_

_Well they've been tried for treason_

_And crimes that were never defined_

_She's saying, "Love is like a barren place_

_And reaching out for human faith is_

_It's like a journey I just don't have a map for_

_So baby's gonna take a dive and a_

_Push the shift to overdrive_

_Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars_

_What a pleasant dream_

_She's sayin'_

_"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?"_

_Hold on, hold on_

Kurt's voice broke and failed, the other Gleeks crossed over to him straight away and began singing with him.

_"Mama never loved her much_

_And, daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

_And she'll say to him_

_She's sayin'_

_"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?"_

_"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

_I've got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

Kurt smiled weakly at his friends, tears streaming down his face.

He allowed himself to be pulled into hug after hug.

Spotting movement they looked over to see Sue standing in the doorway.

She crossed the room in longs strides.

To the rooms shock she enveloped Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry" they heard her whisper sadly.

Kurt shook his head hugging Sue back.

"It was his time" Kurt said softly "No one is to blame".

The Gleeks stood there sadly as they watched Kurt break down in Sue's arms.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I think that's a good end to a story don't you think?**


	17. The Future

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt sighed, as he stretched his neck out.

He chuckled lightly as he heard his back popping.

He gave a fond smile as he looked at the _Tribute_ brand logo situated on the wall.

He looked down at the design he had been working on.

'Liam' his mind supplied.

His smile faded as his mind brought him back to Liam's accident.

He shivered as he felt his mood plummet.

8 years had passed and Kurt still hated to think about what he still referred to as the worst time of his life.

Another shiver went down his spine as he remembered it.

His might recalled how fragile Liam looked all wrapped up on the hospital bed.

He felt a tear fall down his face.

Liam.

The proud, chatty, independent Liam.

Who only needed Kurt and his mother Elena and he could take over the world.

Another tear joined the first as his mind was pulled down memory lane.

He saw him lying there broken again, looking so dead.

Kurt shook his head and stood up.

He walked towards the door and paused.

Kurt looked towards the Calendar.

It happened today Kurt noticed.

His entire life had changed today all those years ago.

He shook his head again.

Trying to force the thoughts from his mind he reminded himself he needed to get ready for the Silk club get together.

It had been awhile since he had seen some of the other guys.

A smile crossed his face as he thought of his friends.

They usually spoke once a week via email or phone but they still didn't have time to just spend time together.

Kurt entered his bedroom slowly.

Sending a fond smile at the wedding picture on his bedside table.

He had never thought that he would marry after Liam had…

He shook his head trying to return his mind to good memories.

Kurt entered the large walk-in wardrobe and looked around slowly.

He glared at all the clothes he had.

He knew what he wanted but nothing seemed to fit the day.

He jumped as his phone beeped.

"_The Shadow Range"_

Kurt frowned at the text not understanding what it meant.

"_SDW-42, SDW-15, SDW-43"_

Kurt smiled as he realized they were the codes to several pieces of clothing in his latest clothing range.

He quickly moved to the Shadow Range's section in the wardrobe and pulled out the pieces that he had been recommended.

Kurt frowned again.

There wasn't a shirt there, he checked the text again and realized that he wasn't told one.

His phone went off again.

"_My bedside table, bottom drawer"_

Kurt's eyebrows rose as he brought the clothes into the bedroom and laid them onto the bed.

Kurt walked around the bed slowly and dropped to his knees in front of the drawer.

"_fhsgesdnpaus"_

Kurt chuckled lightly as he read his husband's text.

"_Sorry, Liz got my phone when I wasn't looking"_

Kurt opened the drawer slowly and pulled out the sketch book inside.

He opened it and slowly skimmed over the designs his practiced eyes noting all the small details in the designs.

The Future range.

Kurt felt more tears gathering in his eyes as he realized who the inspiration of that range was.

He looked fondly back at his phone Liz and Lena his 5 year old twin daughters.

He had never considered making children's clothes.

Sure he had designed most of his girl's clothes, but he never thought about making them official designs.

"_Oi! You better not be looking through that sketchbook!"_

Kurt laughed as his husband's text as he closed the book and looked back into the drawer.

He reached in and gently pulled out a velvet purple shirt.

He stood and held it out to look at it properly.

"_I made it for you"_

Kurt smiled fondly another tear making its way from his eye as he put the shirt on the bed.

Kurt stood and started underdressing slowly.

He gently pulled on the clothes on the bed and made his way over to the wardrobe door.

He opened the door more and stood in front of the large mirror.

He smoothed his jacket out and smiled.

"_I love it"_ he texted back.

"_Naturally"_ came back the text making him laugh.

He paused as he turned _"The girls?"_ he texted.

"_:'("_

Kurt laughed again as he closed the wardrobe door and walked out of the bedroom.

"_They want to swap skirts"_

Kurt winced, he had helped pick what they were would be wearing to this gathering. He knew swapping the two colours wouldn't work.

"_They are your kids"_ Kurt teased him.

"_I know they are"_ came back the proud reply making Kurt frown.

His phone beeped again showing that a picture message was coming through.

He opened the image and smiled.

Liz was standing there wearing a dark red blouse and a dark purple skirt, her black curls cascading down to her shoulders.

Her sister Lena was standing next to her in a dark purple blouse and a dark red skirt, her brown curls cut to her chin.

"_Of course they could make that work, they are our daughters"_ he texted his husband.

"_Sure, now you claim them"_ the response came back making him smile again.

He looked over at the wedding photo on the wall in the hallway.

Photo-Kurt was smiling down at his shorter darker hair husband.

"_Only when they behave"_ he texted back smirking.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"White Boy!" Kurt heard Mercedes cry.

He looked over and saw her running up to him.

"Cedes" he said back as he wrapped her into a hug.

Mercedes stepped back and checked up out "You look fabulous" she said happily.

"Naturally" Kurt said with a smirk "And you look gorgeous" he countered.

Mercedes' rolled her eyes "You're only saying that because you designed this dress" she pointed out.

"Totally" Kurt admitted "But you make it work like never before" he said smiling drawing her back in for a hug.

Kurt jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sam!" Kurt said happily turning and giving him a strong hug. "How's Gaysian?" he asked.

Everyone had been surprised after Sue's outing of Mike that he had announced he was dating Sam, they quickly became one of the strongest couples at McKinley.

Sam smiling happily "He's catching up with Matt" he answered while Mercedes smiled at the mention of her husband.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked "Satan?"

"Quinn and her man are talking to Tina" Sam answered "Don't know about Satan though".

"Satan is here" Santana's voice cut in as she joined the circle and pulled Kurt from Sam's arms and into her own.

"So is Brittany" Brittany added absentmindedly.

"Auntie Demon!" a girl's voice cried out.

Kurt laughed as he watched his daughter rocket across the room and jump into Santana's arms.

"Sorry San, I did ask him to stop trying to corrupt the girls" Kurt said causing Santana to smirk.

"Auntie Angel!" another girl's voice screamed before another blur jumped into Brittany's arms.

"Don't worry Porcelain" Santana said "I'm the one corrupting them, the Hobbit's calling me that on my orders" she explained.

Kurt threw a mock glare at Santana "Stop calling him that he's not that short" he pointed out.

Santana rolled her eyes "That black-haired little midget then" she corrected.

"I love his curls better" Brittany cut in randomly.

They all nodded at that.

"Where is the curled one?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged "The girls are here so he can't be too far behind" he answered.

"Kurt!" they heard a guy cry.

"Blaine!" Kurt said back and hugged the man tightly.

"How are you love?" Blaine asked shifting his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shrugged "Long day" he answered.

Everyone winced and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself for that Kurt" Santana said sadly.

"You are in no way to blame for what happened to Liam" Sam told him "You were in completely different towns, you had no way to either cause it or to stop it from happening".

Kurt winced "I know, I still can't help but feel guilty" he admitted softly.

"Oh White Boy" Mercedes said laying her hand on his arm "He was in a coma for a month, so what if you said goodbye when he was still alive. You didn't give up on him until he gave up on life".

"I'm pretty sure I forbade you from thinking about that" a voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt leaned back into the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"I know, but it's just that time of the year" he admitted sadly.

Kurt smiled softly as his husband's chest rumbled while he chuckled.

"Hey mate" Blaine said stepping away from Kurt "Like the hair".

Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied "Same to you Blaine, rocking the curls".

Kurt let out a snort "You're biased" he told them both.

"You have Curl-Envy Daddy" Liz said grinning.

Kurt stared at his daughter in shock then looked over his shoulder "Stop corrupting my daughters" ordered.

Kurt lifted his arm allowing his husband to step under his arm and hug him properly.

"Actually Sweet Porcelain that would be my fault" came Sue's voice as she approached the small group.

"Lucifer!" "Master!" cried Kurt's daughters.

Kurt just blinked in shock before glaring at his husband.

"That actually wasn't me, I'm pretty sure that they made those ones up themselves" Liam admitted with a smirk.

"Give your Tad your love" Liam added looking at his daughters raising his fist.

Kurt chuckled at the proud looks on the twins faces as they happily gave Liam a fist bump.

Sue looked upon the girls with pride "I see that your spawn is just as capable as you" she said.

Liam smirked as he looked up at Kurt "As long as they get their Daddy's sudden and annoying growth spurts" he said.

Kurt laughed "Under the condition that they are as mentally strong as you" he countered.

The others smiled as they watched the two interact.

Everyone gave a cheer as the last Gleek entered the room, now the party was on.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt smiled at Liam as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey Love" he said softly.

Liam looked at him fondly.

"Hey babe" he whispered.

Kurt watched him absently as he stripped off.

"Kurt" Liam said tearing him from his thoughts.

Liam offered him a small smile before he chucked the rest of his clothes and slipped into the bed.

Kurt felt more than saw Liam shift along till he was pressed against his side.

"Come on love" Liam said as he pulled Kurt to chest.

Kurt chuckled "I'm taller than you now, I should be the one cuddling you" he pointed out.

Liam snorted "Whatever. I won't let my height stop me from comforting my husband" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt relaxed against Liam wrapping his arms around him and holding tightly.

"All I can think of is that month" he admitted "The feeling of loss when I thought you were dead"

Liam squeezed Kurt closer "Enough" he said.

"I can't help but think what would have happened if you never woke up" Kurt murmured.

"Enough" Liam said warningly.

Kurt sighed "What would I have done if you had died?" he said.

"Kurt! Enough!" Liam growled dangerously "You know I don't like it when you get like this" he finished in a whine.

Kurt smiled and snuggled back into Liam's chest.

"Sorry Liam" he apologized.

"Hey at least you can direct your thoughts to my first words after waking" Liam pointed out.

Kurt grinned as he turned in Liam's arms and rested his head on his chest.

"Say it" Kurt asked.

Liam smiled at him and reached down to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you Kurt" he whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HAHAHA! I'm not that evil to just kill off Liam.**

**Okay yes I am. But I didn't want him to die, I like him too much.**

**I had planned on including things like Nationals, but I was running out of songs I could use and I want to write other Glee stories.**


	18. OMAKE - Rachel

**I don't own Glee, Avengers, or Torchwood. Or the song I'm using. The only things I own are Liam Ryder, Liam and Kurt's brand names and the new Glee Club name.**

**As a reviewer/fan mentioned I haven't mentioned what happened to Rachel, so here is her story.**

**I'm lying she only gets one chapter, and it's not about her.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Well?" Kurt asked as Santana entered the room.

Santana swore explosively "It's so crowded out there" she admitted "It's kind of terrifying".

"And Rachel?" Liam asked.

Santana smirked "Hook, Line, and Sinker" she answered.

The Gleeks sighed in relief.

"Everything is in place" Artie said looking up from his laptop "The emails will be sent no matter what".

This was their time to shine and they weren't going to allow Rachel Berry to mess things up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

William Schuester was worried.

His kids had a plan, but it all hinged on Rachel being Rachel.

He nervously looked out at the empty stage as the music started playing.

"Come on guys" he muttered to himself "Kick some ass".

As if waiting for his signal the Gleeks began to slowly dance together onto the stage, swirling around in a classical dance.

Liam stepped out standing out as the only lone person as he walked between the dancing couples

(Liam) _If only you could see the tears_

_In the worlds you left behind_

_If only you could heal my heart_

_Just one more time_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_There's an image of your face_

_And once again I've come to realize_

_You're a loss I can't replace_

The Gleeks didn't break stride as they began to dance around Liam joining in for the chorus.

(All) _Soledad_

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me?_

(Liam) _Soledad_

The Gleeks went back to their original formation as Liam sung sadly, the pain and sorrow in his voice bringing people to tears as he stayed alone.

(Liam) _Walking down the streets of Nothingville_

_Where our love was young and free_

_Can't believe just why an empty place_

_It's come to be_

Once more the Gleeks spun around Liam closely leaving him in the middle of their circle.

(All) _Soledad_

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me, _(Liam)_ Soledad?_

Liam pushed out of the circle and raised his arms to the sky.

(Liam) _Time will never change_

_The things you've told me_

_After all we're meant to be_

_Love will bring us back to you and me_

_If only you could see_

The circle reformed around Liam moving with him in their sad dance.

(All) _Soledad_

(Liam) _Soledad_

(All) _It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me, Soledad?_

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me? _(Liam)_ Soledad_

(All)_ It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me, _(Liam)_ Soledad?_

(All)_ In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me, _(Liam)_ Soledad?_

The couples slowly broke away from each other heading to opposite sides of the stage leaving Liam in the center alone.

(Liam)_ Soledad_

He dropped his arms as the dying notes echoed through the huge auditorium, a single tear falling from his face.

The crowd watched quietly as the other Gleeks suddenly surged back towards the center as the music started up again.

(Tina) _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

(Quinn) _Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The Gleeks all spiraled around each other while they danced wildly.

(Boys) _Hello, hello remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_(_Girls_) It's never enough for you, baby_

_Don't want to play your game anymore_

(Boys) _Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

(Girl) _And now that I've tried everything_

_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_

The morbid aura that the song had somehow managed to look a lot brighter while the Gleeks continued singing and dancing.

(Mercedes) _Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me here_

(Brittany) _Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

(Boys) _Hello, hello remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

(Girls) _It's never enough for you, baby_

_Don't want to play your game anymore_

(Boys) _Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

(Girls) _And now that I've tried everything_

_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_

The Gleeks slowed their dancing here making everything seem so much more emotional

(Santana) _Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Liam and Kurt burst into center stage as they twisted around each other singing.

(Liam) _All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

(Kurt) _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

(Liam) _Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

(Kurt) _Don't let me die here_

(Liam) _There must be something more_

(Kurt) _Bring me to live_

The boys made their way to the back as the girls surged forward.

(Girls) _To tear out my heart_

_For the way that it feels_

_I will still remember_

_When you've long forgotten me_

The boys and girls switched places as the boys sprang forward

(Boys) _There's still time_

_Close your eyes_

_Our love will guide you home_

_Tear down the walls and free your soul_

The two groups merged as one for the final lines.

(All) _Till we crash we're forever spiraling down,_

_Down, down, down_

_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_

_Do what you what you want_

The Gleeks kneeled there, heads looking down as their chests heaved.

The curtain draped back across the stage leaving the dazed audience sitting there in shock.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rachel screeched as she stormed into the reclaimed Choir room.

The Silk Glee club ignored her as they celebrated their victory.

Rachel surged forward her hands outstretched to snatch the trophy from on top of the piano.

The Gleeks stepped in her way firmly.

"Leave Rachel" Kurt said quietly "Understand we did this without you".

The Gleeks nodded as Rachel went red.

"How dare you go to Nationals without your star?" She yelled.

Liam smirked "We had our star" he said flinging his arm over Kurt's shoulders "In fact we had 12 of them" he added.

"And none of them were you" Santana added just to pour salt in the wound.

"We would have been stuck in the back while you and Finn got all the lines" Mercedes snapped "I actually got half a verse to myself, my own time to shine".

Rachel stared in shock as every member of the Glee club told her to leave.

"The guys didn't win because of you Rachel" Mr. Schuester said as he stepped from the back of the group.

"They wouldn't have won if they had just stuck to their setlist!" Rachel snapped "I didn't send it to the other clubs for nothing!"

Her eyes widened and her hands slapped over her mouth while the Gleeks smirked at her.

"Which was rather stupid of you Rachel" Liam said shaking his head and reaching into his pocket.

"I received this" he told her waving an envelope in her face "From the nation show choir competition directors. I think you might be interested in what it says".

Rachel snatched it from his hands and stared reading it quickly.

Her eyes widened even further and she screamed.

She spun and tore from the room.

Kurt looked up to Liam with a confused look on his face "What did that say Liam?"

Liam smiled at Kurt "As it turns out Rachel went to 7 other clubs, the club directors were the ones who warned us actually. They all helped me press charges against Rachel".

People looked at Liam in shock "And?" Kurt asked softly.

Liam smirked as he looked at the door Rachel had fled through.

"And now she has a black mark on her record forever, everyone will see it".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurt laughed as Liam pulled him into the small café restaurant.

"Liam? Why here?" Kurt asked as he looked around.

"Well it's our anniversary, and I thought you might like a fancy lunch before the big surprise tonight" Liam said grinning.

Kurt froze making Liam bump into him.

"What?" Liam asked confused as he looked up at the now taller Kurt.

Following Kurt's eyes Liam's met the surprised stare of Rachel Berry.

"Rachel" Kurt and Liam said at the same time.

Rachel blinked before smiling shyly "Kurt, Liam" she replied.

They all shifted uncomfortably.

"So how are you?" Kurt finally asked.

Rachel smiled softly "I'm not bad" she admitted "You two?" she asked.

Kurt smiled back "Married" he answered raising their joint hands.

Rachel's smile grew "Congratulations" she offered "I am too" she showed them her own ring.

Eyeing her uniform Liam raised his eyebrow "You work here?" he asked gently.

Rachel grinned and shook her head "I own here" she corrected earning shocked looks "I started cooking and decided that without NYADA I might try Culinary school" she said ignoring Kurt and Liam's winces.

"I graduated and started working here, when the owner died she left it to me" Rachel said sadly.

Liam studied her "You know, we were about to get lunch" he said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry" Rachel said sadly backing away.

"We would love for you to join us, we can catch up" Liam finished ignoring her interruption.

Kurt smiled fondly at Liam as Rachel beamed at them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
